


Stellar

by DangerTaylor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alright lets multichapter the heck out of this one shot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothal, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Solo, Forget what you know from Ep 7 & 8, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Maz is a Madame, Oral Sex, Paige is a Sex Worker, Rey Saves Herself, Rey and Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Rose is a Sex Worker, Sex Work, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerTaylor/pseuds/DangerTaylor
Summary: COMPLETE! Rey never thought that she would ever leave Jakku, see the galaxy through the viewport of an old freighter, find love in the most unexpected place, or happen upon a group of people she was proud to call family. It seemed these days, Rey...or Kira as she is called now, is doing many things she never thought she would.





	1. Part I

**Hello. Welcome to my new little story. This idea came to me as a one shot but ended up being a multi-part, 30k word story. I hope you enjoy. Please leave me some love, it's like crack for writers.**

* * *

**Part I**

Jakku was a barren desert wasteland of a planet located in the Western Reaches of the Inner Rim. With a population less than 25,000, a small child being left in a non-consequential Outpost was hardly cause for concern.

Such was the story of a young woman named Rey.

She had been abandoned by faceless, nameless people, who she had always assumed were her parents, but she couldn't even be sure that Rey was her real name. All she remembered from her time before Jakku was a voice, soft but deep, offering whispers of reassurance.

Until her twelfth year, Rey lived under the care of a creature that she had been surrendered to, a Crolute by the name of Unkar Plutt. His body was bulbous, swollen as if he had been stung by hundreds of plague wasps. His nose took up much of his face and his mouth seemed to hang in a permanent frown. But he had maintained control over Niima Outpost for over thirty years and his thugs were feared for miles around.

But when Rey had started to become more trouble than she was worth, Plutt let her branch out on her own, knowing that she would always be dependent on him in some way or another as he controlled all of the food distribution on their little corner of Jakku.

Rey had found a downed AT-AT Walker on one of her scavenging missions and while it was almost completely hollowed out by previous pickers, it would provide shelter from the harsh Jakku sun and the even darker and colder nights. This is when she started to mark the walls, one scratch for each day she was _free_. Three hundred and fifty-two would signify a year.

She did her best to make the armored cavalry vehicle feel like home, bringing in items that she had found within the wreckage of the two Star Destroyers that ended up buried in the desert after the Battle of Jakku which took place ten years before Rey had even been born.

A woven canvas hammock was suspended in the belly of the AT-AT which served at her main living quarters. She had pieced together parts to create a stove and had even been able to drag in a flight simulator, which served as her entertainment when stuck in her home during sandstorms.

To increase her security, Rey had welded shut all of the hatches except the one at the walker's belly and an escape hatch at the rear of the vehicle. She was safer out away from the city where very few people ventured, especially after dark. But being out in the desert, with nothing but dunes for miles around, also made it so no one could hear her scream if she was in danger.

So she had pieced together a quarterstaff and practice forms that she had studied on the holonet, connecting her steel staff time and time again against the one exposed foot of her AT-AT home. By the time she was fourteen, she felt competent enough to protect herself from almost any threat.

There were dangers that her staff could not protect her from like sickness and injury. Salvaging on the downed Star Destroyers was risky and she always pushed herself to get into higher and smaller places to find pieces that would fetch her a better price in town. But when she could not work, like when she had sprained her ankle or when she had come down with a sweating sickness, the threat of starvation was very real.

But Rey had always come out the other side. She always had just enough portions and just enough water, to get by. She always found the untouched converter or the wiring harness that the stranded craft owner would offer six portions for. If she hadn't been abandoned on this sandy hell hole, growing up abused and alone, Rey might even consider herself lucky at times, but there was nothing lucky about her current circumstances.

By age fifteen, Rey had been able to piece together a speeder. It didn't run all the time and often shot out large plumes of black smoke, but it was hers and it awarded her more freedom. She was able to get to and from the wreckage fields and the Outpost quicker, which left her more time to explore further away from her home.

On one outing she stumbled upon the little village of Tuanul. There was a small tribe of people there, completely peaceful and pooled their collective resources for the betterment of the community. This was so far removed from the 'every man for himself' mentality of Niima.

She found one of the village elders to be quite fascinating. He spoke in a way that stirred something inside of her, perhaps it was hope, perhaps it was her thirst for knowledge of anything outside of the sand pit she called home. He spoke of a power larger than any one person, a connection between everything in the galaxy, from the tiniest grain of sand to giant wroshyr trees on Kashyyyk.

This is where Rey learned about the Jedi and the notorious Luke Skywalker. She learned about the battles between the Empire and the Republic. Rey was captivated, and she found herself in the village once a week for a new history lesson. It also didn't hurt that she was fed a whole portion during these teachings.

It was on one of those nights, when she had been in Tuanul until Jakku's two moons were high in the darkened sky, that she pushed her speeder to the limits. A sand storm was rolling in and she needed to take cover or would possibly perish in the unforgiving desert.

She was able to sling her speeder into the rear hatch of the AT-AT and tie down the tarp that covered the open area before she started to hear the roar of the wind coming her way. She scampered over the half-buried walker and then dove into the belly of her home, sealing the hatch behind her.

Rey sighed with relief as she heard the first part of the storm hit, the sound of sand rubbing up against metal was almost therapeutic and she propped her staff by the entrance of the living quarters. She closed her eyes for just a moment and imagined the rushing of sand was really the sound of waves crashing against the jagged rocks of a solitary island. Dark water churning before spraying against black shores.

What happened next was something that she thought she had prepared for. As she stood in the middle of her living area, eyes closed and thinking of a place that was always in her dreams, she had no idea that she was not alone until it was too late.

Behind her water storage in the shoulder of the AT-AT hid one of Plutt's thugs, Jaryn Bene. He snuck up behind her and clapped of his dirty hands over Rey's mouth while the other wrapped around her chest, pinning her arms to her sides.

Rey tried to scream, tried to bit down on the palm of her attacker, he squeezed her tighter and his breath smelled of spice as he spoke into her ear, "The more you fight, the more I will enjoy this."

Usually, Rey could sense danger. Something the back of her mind would almost tingle when the gangplank she was on was about to fail or if her climbing gear wasn't attached to a secure hold. She cursed herself for being distracted and not assessing her home for an intruder. She had been in a hurry to escape the storm and then her mind had drifted to her special island.

She tried some simple self-defense moves, dropping down and becoming dead weight, attempting to kick back at his shins and knees, stomping down on his feet. But all of her efforts just made him chuckle as he pressed his arousal into the small of her back. Her stomach pitched and she wanted to be sick.

Jaryn moved his hand from her mouth, not caring if she screamed and pressed her throat into the crook of his elbow, trying to cut off her airway. "I've been watching you for a while little Rey," he partly cooed and partly sneered into her ear. The hairs that had come undone from her set of buns tickled his lips.

Rey's eyesight began to blur and black spots appeared around the outside of her visual field. She wasn't getting enough air and if she wasn't careful she would soon pass out. So she stopped fighting, hoping that if she seemed compliant that she could get in a better position to defend herself.

Her knees were kicked out from behind her and she fell forward, coughing for breath. Jaryn as behind her again, grabbing a fist full of her hair and yanking her head back, she cried out in pain at the strange angle he was forcing her into.

"Plutt always told us not to touch you. That you brought in the best parts and weren't to be messed with." His eyes were calculating. "But you aren't going to tell anyone about this are you, girl?"

He was leaning over her, his breath warmed her face, and Rey's gaze narrowed at him. "Kriff off," she spat.

"Now, now little Rey. Don't be like that. I've noticed the way you look at me in the Outpost. I was just waiting for you to come of age before acting on our shared desire."

Rey could hardly consider herself 'of age'. At fifteen most civilized girls were entering secondary schooling, worried about getting speeder permits, or which boy would take them to the solar celebrations.

But she had grown up too quickly on Jakku. There was no schooling, she had built her own speeder out of necessity, and there were simply not any boys that caught her fancy or any need for juvenile fraternization. She couldn't think of a girl her same age from the Core Worlds surviving in her situation and she defiantly would feel out of place on a mainstream planet.

The act in which Jaryn was implying to, the one that she was now old enough to participate in, was something that she never expected to be taken from her, against her will, without her choice. This moment should not come about with violence. She at least knew that much from holonet films.

She wasn't naive to the practice of sex. While she had never engaged in the act herself, there were women in the Outpost who used their bodies as a business. It was a quick way to earn portions, but Rey had always been too young, not developed enough to catch anyone's eyes. Well, except for Jaryn apparently.

He still had his hand fisted in her hair as he stepped around her and started to unfasten his pants. "Open your mouth," he demanded.

Rey clenched her teeth, the muscles of her jaw flexing under the pressure. She looked up at him, refusing to let him see her fear.

Before she could react, he backhanded her, his knuckles connected across her cheek, splitting her lip with the force of the blow. Some of her hair was ripped from the root as she fell to the side, catching herself as her hands sunk into the sandy floor of her home. His slap was followed by his boot kicking into her abdomen.

Her breath was knocked from her as she flipped on to her side, clutching at her stomach as it screamed in pain. Again she was surprised when Jaryn advanced on her, his left knee coming down on her chest, turning her onto her back and pressing on her rib cage, not allowing her lungs to fully inflate.

"This isn't the way I wanted this to go, Rey," Jaryn almost sounded apologetic. "You could make this all better if you would just comply."

"No," Rey wheezed out between still gritted teeth.

"You stupid girl," Jaryn's gentle tone changed as his eyes darkened again. He started to pull at her slacks, becoming more upset as she pressed her thighs together, halting his ability to rid the stubborn girl of her clothes.

The prickle at the back of her mind finally caught up and a shiver ran down her body. "You don't want to do this," she almost begged.

Jaryn shifted his weight, pressing his right knee into her hips, now trying to focus on undressing her top half, "No, I think I really do."

Another shiver ran through her and her mind screamed for her to try again. "Jaryn," she said his name, forcing him to look at her. "You don't want to do this," she said with more conviction.

The man's eyes glazed over and the greedy expression fell from his face. "I don't want to do this," he parroted.

Rey sighed, but this wasn't over. He was still pressed over her, his hands stilled just over her breast band. "You will get off of me," she firmly suggested.

"I will get off of you," Jaryn rocked back on his heels, removing his knees from pinning her into the sand.

Rey scrambled to her feet, moving over to her door and grabbing her staff. The sudden movement appeared to startle Jaryn and he rounded on her, some malice back in his expression. Rey wasn't going to take any other chances and swung wide with the staff, connecting with the side of his head.

A sickening crack echoed off of the durasteel walks and the thug went limp, falling in a tangle of limbs on the floor. Rey nudged him with the end of her staff and sighed when there was no movement to the stimuli, knowing she had knocked him out.

The storm still raged on outside of the AT-AT and Rey knew the consequences of opening the hatch at a time like this. So she just hunkered down, her staff at the ready for when Jaryn came to.

Not daring to let herself sleep, Rey spent the remainder of the night thinking about what had happened. Her mind didn't necessarily fixate on the physical and almost sexual assault, she knew that Plutt's thugs were horrible people who she truly wouldn't expect more from, hence why she had moved away from the city and also learned to defend herself.

What her mind kept cycling through was the way that she was able to convince him to stop his advances. How she was able to get him to comply with her words. The sensation at the back of her head was at it again, trying to show her something and she started to consider that the warm feeling and her ability to save herself tonight had something to do with one another.

As the sun rose on another day and the storm had passed, Rey made another tick mark on to the wall of her home. This mark had more meaning than the rest. She had survived, she had lived another day to make that mark.

She also made two other realizations.

One, she had been able to influence someone else's actions with just making verbal suggestions and two, she had made her first kill, since Jaryn was still unmoved, his blood having soaked deep into the sand.

* * *

 **AN: What do you think of the start?**  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Part II

**Part II**

After attempting to come to terms with the fact that she ended another man's life, Rey's first task of the day was to get rid of Jaryn's body. She opened the main hatch and took in any damage that the storm may have caused. Her home seemed to be in order, knowing that the newly built up sand would soon shift, as her surrounding landscape was continuously changing.

She thought about her options for hiding the body. She could just drag it out of the home and bury it close by, but then the murder, regardless of if it was self-defense, could be tied back to her and she knew that Plutt wouldn't hesitate to put a price on her head for killing one of his men.

Her other option was to load him up in the cargo net of her speeder and take him further out into the desert. But his absence would still be noticed and the death might still be traced back to Rey.

She walked around the AT-AT to check on her speeder, having to shovel some dunes that had piled up against the tarps before she could pull the bike out and guide it to the belly of her home. Unhooking the net from the side of the speeder, Rey dragged Jaryn by his ankles out of her home and rolled his lifeless form onto the netting, effectively strapping him to the rusted side panel.

Rey was thankful that the speeder roared to life, making it's normal chugging sound as it spit fuel and smoke. She set off to the massive wreckage of the Ravager to stage the accident that she has been planning out most of the morning.

Taking out her climbing gear, she tied the ropes around his ankles, looped the other ends around her shoulders and started to pull his dead weight into the Star Destroyer. She had picked out the place that she would leave him, having almost fallen in that exact place a few times while scavenging.

It would make sense, she reassured herself. It would be assumed that Jaryn was out late and got stuck in the massive structure when the storm rolled in. Maybe he had become bored and started to explore the interior of the ship, falling from an upper level and hitting his head.

Rey positioned him by a large lump of crumpled durasteel. She looked around her, trying to assess if it would be believable. The blood, she mused. There had been so much blood in the sand in her home. So clenching her stomach, she pulled a small blade from her boot and sliced into his arm, hoping that there was still enough blood in his system to stage the accident.

Next, she climbed up a few decks, using her tools and a strength that she didn't know she had to dislodge a railing from a gangplank, making it appear that it had come loose and he had fallen from the height.

Satisfied with her work, Rey used her headscarf to sweep away the drag marks and her footprints in the sand. She remounted her speeder and took off further into the desert, stopping only when she saw some tuanulberry bush come into view. Using the dry weeds and sand, she scrubbed at the worn red paint of the side panel. Soon the blood smears started to look like normal wear or stains from leaking hydraulic fluids.

So she sped back to her home to dig out the blood saturated sand by her main hatch, choosing to bury it under one of the hulking legs of the walker. She then collected some parts that she had scavenged over the last week and headed into Niima. Rey had learned that she never took her whole haul in at the same time. Plutt was more likely to lowball her out of portions if she seemed too desperate. Just a sick way that he retained control over her, even if she wasn't still his property.

Parking her speeder off to the side of the Outpost, she moved to a tent to scrub some of the corrosion off of the struts and pump she was looking to trade today. These parts would be essential to any ship with faulty landing gear.

Some of Plutt's thugs were already making their rounds, intimidating other scrappers and also leering at women, both those who were on the market and those who were not. Rey shivered thinking of Jaryn's hands on her, groping and ripping. His breath on her neck and she was sure that the smell of spice was still in her hair, as she couldn't waste water on cleanliness.

She wondered if others in Plutt's gang would come for her, try to finish what Jaryn started. She wondered if her verbal suggestions would work again or if it was a one-off. These thoughts now caused her to be on edge, looking around her, assessing for danger, and listening to conversations around her. She just hoped that the prickle in the back of her mind would warn her the next time she needed to protect herself.

Finished with cleaning her parts, she went to stand in line with the rest of the humanoids that hoped to eat that day. When it was her turn, Rey placed her offerings in the window of Plutt's cage and watched him scrutinize the parts.

"Humm," Plutt voice hummed and slurred, his mouth producing too much moisture causing him to slurp at the end of speaking. "What you have here is worth half a portion."

Rey's expression dropped, she knew that it was worth at least two full portions, the parts were almost perfect after she got done rewiring the pump. She gritted her teeth and her spine tingled. The thought to attempt to alter Plutt's offer ghosted through her mind.

"These parts are worth two portions…" Rey said looking up at his bulbous face.

Plutt's full belly laugh rang out through the tent and Rey felt dejected. "You stupid girl…" he started to chastise.

Breathing out her frustration, Rey tried to relax but also flex her mind at the same time. "These parts are worth two portions…" she tried again, looking directly into Plutt's dull eyes.

His mocking posture went slack, his arms hung at his sides and the sneering grin dropped to his normal frown. "These parts are worth two portions," he relayed almost robotically.

Rey couldn't believe her ears, but snatched the two portions off of the metal counter and pushed them into her breast band for safe keeping. She kept one hand on her staff that was slung over her shoulder, as she walked towards her speeder, looking over her shoulder every few steps, just waiting for the thugs to come to attack her for ripping off their boss.

But no one came for her. No one paid her any extra attention, and she tore off from the Outpost as quickly as the battered speeder would carry her. She couldn't help but keep looking behind her, waiting to see someone following her.

Back at her home, she took the portions and split them four ways, knowing that she could survive on quarter portions, and stashed the rest behind a panel where she kept other important items.

She didn't leave her home again that day. In late afternoon she cooked up a quarter portion and sat outside of the AT-AT, watching the sun fall in the sky. After eating, she did a lap around her home, checking all of the hatches and trap doors, wanting to assure that no one would get the drop on her in her home again. She locked herself into the belly of the vehicle and since she had extra portions that she could now trade for water, she took some of her precious supply and washed her hair and body, getting the stink and feel of Jaryn from her.

The rest of the night she spent on her flight simulator, practicing takeoffs and landings, but when she became bored, she switched to dog fights, which is where she excelled. Since the machine came inside a Star Destroyer, the crafts she flew were from the Empire. In another life, she would have been a superior TIE Fighter pilot.

Rey went back to scavenging the next day. Even though she had a backup supply of food now, it didn't mean that she could slack off. So she went out to the wreckage fields, but couldn't help noticing a larger than normal grouping of people around the Ravager. They had found Jaryn, Rey feared. It was only a matter of time before Plutt started looking into the death of one of his best thugs.

Instead of stopping to see what she already knew was true, Rey continued on to the Inflictor, the other wrecked Star Destroyer from the Battle of Jakku. Through the history lessons from the old man in the neighboring village, Rey had learned that the Inflictor had been boarded by the New Republic after being nearly crippled above the desert planet. In an act to keep the Destroyer out of the hands of the Republic and to safeguard the Empire's technology, the Inflictor's commander had agreed to let the ship enter the atmosphere and intentionally plunged it into the sandy surface.

She had to be more cautious in the Inflictor as people had settled into the tower that extended hundreds of feet off the top deck and sometimes the inhabitants of the ship could be territorial. So Rey usually stuck to the lower decks near the front of the ship. She tried to forget that she was in a portion of the craft that was buried under tons and tons of sand.

By midday she was loading up her speeder with her finds and skimming across the shimmering dunes, she headed right to the Outpost to perhaps trade some parts for some new undergarments. Her panties had been ripped in the attack.

Sitting down at the scrubbing table, she went to work making her parts look their best. Perhaps she could also negotiate another pair of boots as well. She looked up from her work when she heard Jaryn's name pass between two other scrappers.

"They found him at the bottom of a shaft on the Ravager," a pale green humanoid whispered across the table.

"What was he even doing out there? He's not a picker." Replied a thin human man.

The green creature shrugged. "That is what Plutt is trying to find out. He put a bounty of ten portions for anyone with information about Jaryn's death."

Rey's spine prickled again, telling her that danger was on the horizon. She knew now to not ignore the feeling. How long would it be before someone came forward and told Plutt about Jaryn's plans for Rey? Men like that always indulged in drink and then bragged about conquests or future conquests.

She scampered away from the scrubbing tent, taking her parts and quickly walking to a shelter on the opposite side of the Outpost. Ducking behind a canvas door flap, she was almost startled by the old woman's voice.

"Rey! You are in some hurry today aren't you…"

Looking behind her, Rey came face to face with the shopkeeper, her skin wrinkle and worn from sun and sand. This woman had always been kind to her, giving Plutt a good deal when it was apparent that Rey needed new clothing as she grew. But the woman was right, Rey was in a hurry. "I have some small motors and gears that can be used to repair your sewing machines. I need some undergarments and boots."

The shop keeper, named Lynia came to look at the items that young Rey had brought for trade. "For these," she turned the small motors over in her hands, "I can get you the underthings and perhaps a tunic, but there isn't enough here for the boots."

Rey was dejected but quickly agreed to the offered trade. As her items were being folded together and she looked down at her pants, threadbare and torn at the knees. A tan pair of breeches were hung over a line in the shop and Rey looked at them longingly. "How much for the pants?"

"Half a portion, if you don't have any other parts."

Worrying her bottom lip, Rey thought about using her new founded power to con the shop keeper out of the pants. Her mind was split, knowing that the woman had always been kind, but also needing supplies if she was going to make a run for it.

Taking in a resolved breath, Rey leaned over the counter and met Lynia's gaze, "The pants are included in the trade," she spoke slowly, her intent clear.

"The pants are included," Lynia repeated, pulling the garment off the line and folding them with the rest of the clothing.

Rey didn't wait for the items to be wrapped, she just took the bundle and practically ran back to her speeder, not having time to think about the awful deed she had just engaged in against a woman who had always been nothing but kind to her.

"Hey, little Rey," another one of the thugs called out to her. "How'd you get that busted lip?"

Her legs ran faster and her lungs burned with kicked up sand. Her speeder came to life under her and she took off at full throttle back to her home, not even shutting the motor off when she came to the entrance.

Rey moved like lightning, pulling out items that she would be needing. Clothing, canteens of water, her stash of portions, her staff, and a small doll that she had made as a child. As she made a move for the hatch, she paused just a moment and looked back at the place that had been her home for almost four years. She looked at the wall covered in tiny scratches, the marks held many meanings, one for each day she had been alone, waiting for her parents to return, but also each represented a day that she had remained alive, able to continuing fighting for her life.

Finally, she scampered back out to her waiting speeder, attaching a sack of her belongings in the cargo net and then tore off in the direction of the neighboring village.

She had been riding for about ten minutes and was just about to enter a valley when she heard a large boom behind her. She pulled her speeder to a stop, turning to look over her shoulder in time to see a fireball rise above the dunes where her AT-AT would have been.

They knew she mused with fear. Plutt had found out what she did and his thugs just blew up her home. Tears ran down her face as she gunned the engine of her speeder and entered the valley, knowing that she needed to get far away from Plutt's territory.

The sun was setting as she reached Tuanul. She pulled her speeder right up to the familiar hut and dismounted, calling out, "Master Lor! Master Lor!" She pushed through his doorway looking for the old man.

"I am not your Master, young Rey. You are free and should call no man Master."

Rey stopped short, eyeing the older man standing from his crouched position by a fireplace. "But you are my teacher…" she said almost forgetting why she had rushed out here.

"Teacher yes. Master, never…" Lor now came away from the fire and finally took in his student's expression. "What is the matter Rey…you look as if you have seen a ghost."

She finally stepped fulling into the rudimentary hut and lowered her voice, "I am in trouble. I didn't know where else to go."

"Come, come sit by the fire," he offered.

Rey looked between the warm inviting hearth and the doorway, "They will most likely come for me. I need to keep moving or hide my speeder."

"Who is coming for you?"

"Plutt and his thugs…they blew up my house."

Lor nodded and then stepped around Rey, before motioning for her to follow him from the home. Once out in the courtyard of the village, Lor stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out a whistle.

Two young men came running out of a nearby hut. It became even more apparent to Rey that beyond being her new found teacher, Lor was also the village elder who was respected by his followers.

The elder spoke in low tones to the young men before turning back to Rey, "Gather your belongings from the speeder and bring them into the hut."

Rey did as she was instructed. As she leaned her staff against the wall by the door, she heard her speeder come to life. She ran back out into the courtyard just in time to see one of the men ride off on her homemade transport.

"What's happening?" Rey asked, watching her only form of escape disappear into the dark desert. For a moment she was flooded with fear, waiting for the prickle in her mind to come to life. Was Lor working for Plutt? Was he trapping her here so that the thugs could come to fetch her?

"We are going to hide you until we can get you off world. The boys are going to drive the speeder until it runs out of fuel and then they will dump it, throwing Plutt's men off your trail."

A sigh of relief escaped Rey. Lor was going to help her, but a part of her was also terrified when he made the suggestion that she needed to get off world. She had chances to leave Jakku in the past, but she had always stayed for the off chance that her parents would return for her, but it has been over ten years and she was starting to lose hope.

But one thing that Rey was good at was surviving. She knew that Plutt would hunt her down and he wouldn't care that she had killed his man in self-defense. He would most likely end up giving her over to the rest of the thugs, letting them finish was Jaryn wasn't able to. The shiver of warning ran down her again.

"They will mostly check the shipyards first and then spread out from there, but at least we have the night," Lor reassured. "There is a supply transport leaving tomorrow morning and you can be on it if you want to run."

Rey looked down at her intertwined hands, "They will kill me if they find me…or worse…"

Lor didn't need her to explain what the 'worse' they could do. He had seen it first hand, some of their prior victims finding sanctuary within his church. "Did one of them come after you?"

Nodding her head, Rey tried to keep her tears at bay, unable to feel weak, "Jaryn attacked me in my home two nights ago." She didn't want to disclose anything about her suspected power of suggestion, so she used white lies. "I was able to get away from him before he…before he could do anything. I hit him in the head with my staff and he just dropped, never getting back up."

"You did the right thing, Rey," Lor reassured. "Where ever you go, whoever you become, always protect yourself from the darkness within those you meet."

Rey thought it was odd that he would phrase it like that…who ever she became as if she couldn't be herself. But on second thought, perhaps she couldn't. She would be on the run, out in the wide unknown galaxy. She truly could be anyone she wanted to be, from anywhere. A fresh start, something that perhaps she needed all along.

"Rest tonight, child." Lor's voice was calm, but his stiff posture still held worry. "You are to embark on quite the adventure tomorrow." 

* * *

 

**AN: I would love to know what you are thinking about where this story is going. Drop me a line and make my heart happy.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Part III

**Part III**

Rey's mind swirled within her sleep, memories, and visions of foreshadowing moved almost too quickly for her to process. The buzz at the back of her head was causing panic to rise and she jerked awake on the floor of the old village leader's hut. "I have to go," she almost whispered to herself.

"The ship is fueling up and will be ready to depart in ten minutes," Lor said, standing by the fire he pulled off a kettle and pouring the hot liquid into two cups. He offered her one as she propped herself up on one elbow, still prone in a pallet of blankets.

The drink warmed her sore muscles from the inside and she was saddened that she wouldn't have any other lessons from the old man. He had been the only form of schooling that she had access to on this wasteland, and she would be forever thankful for his knowledge.

She finally stood from her makeshift bed and went to start collecting her personal items, still neatly packed away by the door. Lor walked towards her again, "Here," he offered an outstretched hand. "Take these."

The gold cards with black barcodes on them were being held out to her. She had never owned real credits, but she had seen them trade hands with Plutt in the Outpost before from passers-through.

"It isn't much, but it will get you by until you can find work."

Rey did something she had only seen on the holonet, she threw her arms around the old man in an embrace. "Thank you," she almost cried, never being shown such kindness in her life before.

Lor only briefly returned her hug before placing his hands on her shoulders and holding her at arm's length, "Take the supply ship as far as you can. Find a populated world where you can blend in. Find work and stay out of trouble, the galaxy outside of Jakku is not safe and there is a war brewing."

Rey nodded her head, taking in more of his wisdom. "Get away, lay low, find work," Rey repeated. "Got it."

"And if you see soldiers in white armor or a group of men in black robes and masks, run Rey. Run for your life."

She nodded again, curious about this group that she should be so fearful of, but also knowing that her narrow window of time for escape was closing in, she gave Lor a sad but thankful smile before she moved to collect her bags and staff.

They hurry across the sandy courtyard to a Tachyon-Class Light Freighter that was perched at the far side of the village. "I have bartered your passage for at least two jumps. They might allow you to stay on longer if you are no trouble and if you can pitch in with duties."

"I'm good with tools and I know how to fly…on simulators at least." Rey tried to boast.

"That will be good," Lor patted her cheek in a fatherly way. "Now go, before Plutt's thugs make it to Tuanul."

Rey smiled again before walking up to the ship. She stops at the top of the ramp, turning and looking around her at the desert world that she would never return to. Her home had been destroyed and there was no evidence that she had ever lived here, no evidence that she even existed.

But she was about to be free of this place, this wasteland of death and decay. She would make her mark on the galaxy. It was surprising to her that her escape would be fueled by violence and the need to flee, but perhaps it was the push she needed to become who and what she was meant to be.

So with one last look over the scorched and scarred land of Jakku, Lor called out to her, "May the Force be with you."

Rey knew this was a saying from a bygone time, but without hesitation, or really knowing why or how, she replied with, "And also with you," before she turned and disappeared into the ship, allowing the ramp to close behind her, sealing her fate away from the hell hole that she had been dumped on years prior.

She watched out of one of the viewports as the tan planet became smaller and smaller as they approached the atmosphere. By the time they were in open space, Jakku looked so insignificant, as if she could reach out and squish it between her fingers. Rey started to wonder why that place had such a hold on her, why she had felt indebted to the people that left her there, enough to wait around for them to return.

With Jakku in her past, Rey thought it might be a good idea to meet the crew of the freighter that she had secured transport on and ask what their next port of call was.

To her surprise, the crew was a husband and wife team, no older than forty standard years old. Zare and Veli had been running supplies to Jakku for the last four years, but kept their distance from Niima Outpost, not having any desire to deal with Plutt and his gangsters.

Rey sat in a jump seat behind Veli and watched the couple as they prepared the ship to jump to hyperdrive when they neared the well-traveled Gijiu Run hyperspace lane to a Colony planet called Bardotta.

At the lost look on the young girl's face, Veli turned in the co-pilot seat and passed back a holo-tablet, encouraging the girl to search for anything and everything her heart desired.

Absolutely thrilled, Rey tucked her feet up underneath her and firstly typed in the name of the world they were headed to. The holonet said that it had forests and oceans, a cold climate, but livable and that it was known for its art and music.

The only music that Rey had ever heard was from the saloon in the Outpost, where scrappers traded precious portions for thick mead and women. She would very much like to hear what other music sounded like and she wasn't even quite sure what was considered art, but it was something that she too hoped to discover.

Rey looked up information about the Core worlds and also planets within her own Inner Rim. The galaxy was huge and she was sure that she could outrun a little junk mobster from Jakku. For once in her life, her chest felt light, and the prickle ran from the base of her skull down to her fingertips. This feeling was not one of warning but one of wonder and intrigue.

They spent four days on Bardotta, picking up other supplies to take on to the next stop. It appeared that they had a normal route and routine customers that they hauled goods from world to world for.

While Zare took care of some business, Veli took Rey to an outdoor concert put on by one of the local music schools. Rey had tears in her eyes at how beautiful everything was around her. She could close her eyes and the sounds would transform, colors and objects that she couldn't even name, would dance around her mind to the melody.

She tried food that did not need to be rehydrated and was amazed that so much water could just fall from the sky. The few days on Bardotta resolved her decision even further, and she wondered why she had not left Jakku sooner. There was so much out in the galaxy for her to see and she would see it all.

Rey had been helping out the supply runners for two weeks now and had fallen in love with the way the husband and wife would bicker and tease one another. She had never heard so much laughter in her entire life. But she felt like her time to move on was coming.

So as they started to exit the hyperspace lane, Veli turned to look at Rey in the jump seat, nose buried in the tablet absorbing all the holonet had to offer like a sponge. "Have you put any thought into what you want to do?"

It wasn't that Veli wanted Rey off the ship, the girl was quite helpful and knew her way around an engine room, but they made the same run time and again, and eventually they would return to Jakku. Lor San Tekka had told them that under no circumstances was Rey to return to Jakku.

"I'm not really sure. I was thinking that if it wasn't too far out of the way I could go to Atzerri and try to find work there." Rey replied, not really knowing if there was work available on this planet, but from the pictures on the holonet, the entire planet was green, so far removed from the dusky tan she was used to.

Zare and Veli exchanged a look before Zare nodded, "It will add an extra day to our route, but if that is where you want to go, that is where we will take you."

Their next stop was Kerkoidia in the Expansion Region. "What system is this planet in?" Rey asked trying to find their location of the galaxy maps.

"It's in the Kira system," Veli answered, flicking a few controls on the console in front of her.

 _Kira_ , Rey rolled the name around in her head a few times and filed it away for another time, when she may need to be another person.

The native species of Kerkoidia were short boar looking creatures with long faces and tusks. Rey found them to be ugly but did not bat an eye as she had grown up looking at Plutt every day. On this world, the couple mostly dropped fine works of art, the natives having an eye for luxury.

They only stayed a day on Kerkoidia, not really much to see or experience on the world. Once they were back on the hyperspace lane and heading back to the Inner Rim, Zane asked over his shoulder, "Hey kid. You sure you want to go to Atzerri?"

Rey looked up from the tablet, "Is there something wrong with Atzerri?"

Zare exchanged another look with his wife, "You just have to look out for the Hutts. They are known to frequent the planet and you do not want to end up one of their slaves."

 _Slaves,_ Rey thought with fear, she wasn't going to hop from one master to another, but she felt certain that Atzerri was where she was meant to be, something inside of her was telling her so.

She nodded and thanked the couple for the advice before turning back to the tablet, trying to learn as much as she could before being once more dropped on an unknown world by herself. As she scanned the current events, remembering Lor saying something about a war brewing, she noticed the date. It was her sixteenth birthday, not that she knew her real date of birth, but it had been eleven years since she was abandoned on Jakku, but perhaps, now that she was free, she could have a new meaning to this day. The feelings of hurt were replaced by excitement. Fear with hope. Anger with wonder.

No, this day had a completely different meaning and in the next few days, she would embarking on a journey to find herself and where she fits into the wide and wild galaxy.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Part IV

**Part IV**

Atzerri was just as she imagined, all greenery and water, the air was thick with humidity and it felt suffocating at first, but is was so far removed from what she was used to that she would gladly adjust to the new world.

Zare and Veli stayed with her for a few days until Rey had secured a job working at a local cantina. Zare warned her about the type of people that frequent the planet, smugglers, and thugs for the Hutts littered the small eatery. Veli reminded Rey that she never had to do anything she didn't want to, that men would make assumptions, but that it was always okay to say 'no'.

Rey knew that lesson all too well but didn't share this with the kind couple that had saved her life and helped her start anew half way across the galaxy. So with tears in her eyes, Rey hugged them both and thanked them for their assistance. Veli passed Rey a paper with comm coordinates on it, urging her to hale them if she needed help.

The owner of the cantina offered Rey a room to sleep in until she could find something for herself. It was little more than a broom closet with an old military cot. But it was hers and it was safe, at least from the oppressive thumb of Plutt.

She fell into a rhythm, explore in the morning, worked from the midday and into the night, clean up after closing, then read on the holo-tablet that Veli had left with her. Rey still very much enjoyed learning as much as possible about the worlds around her. She planned out where her next stop would be, hoping to change worlds every six standard months or so.

Three months into her stay on Atzerri she was working the evening shift and a large group of Hutt thugs had descended on the planet for an over night stay and refueling. The beer was flowing freely as Rey wove her way through tables of rowdy drug runners and crime lords.

She walked through a cloud of spice smoke and the memory of Jaryn hit her like a ton of duracrete. His hot breath on her ear and his rough hand on her body caused a shiver to run down her spine. Distracted, she stumbled over a chair leg and ended up falling into the lap of a humanoid man with blue skin and sharp teeth.

"Hey watch it there, doll." He said pulling back his lips in something between a smile and sneer as his gaze ran over her face.

"I'm sorry," Rey tried to right herself. "I tripped."

The man brought his hands to her hips, holding her in place, "Well there's no rush here. Why don't you stay for a while and entertain me and my friends." He licked his lips and applied some pressure with his fingertips into her skin.

Rey squirmed, which she realized was the wrong thing to do, but voiced her denial. "I really have to get back to work, but how about I bring you a drink on the house for the trouble I caused." She had learned that many times a free drink would excuse almost any deed.

But these men would not be placated with beer, they wanted something more and it was the one thing that Rey was not willing to offer. "That," she said with a little force, "is not on the menu," and she tried to stand from the man's lap again.

"Oh come on, doll. Everyone has a price…"

"I think the lady said no," came a strong voice from behind them.

Rey looked over the shoulder of the man who Was restraining her in his lap and saw a boy with close-cropped sandy blonde hair. His eyes almost glowed with how green they were, and a frown was set deep into his features.

The man released Rey and she jumped to her feet, ready to come between the two patrons, having to split up fights in the past. But the elder rounded on the boy, "This is none of your concern, so why don't you leave this to the adults."

The boy puffed his chest further, his gaze shifting to Rey just slightly, "You okay?" He asked her.

Rey just nodded, still ready to call out to Borus who was the owner of the cantina and also would throw out customers when needed.

The blue man reached for Rey's arm, ready to pull her back to him when the boy whipped out a baton and rapped the man on the wrist. Rey heard bones crack and she knew that all hell was about to break loose.

"You are a kriffing dead man!" The blue man yelled and the rest of the thugs at his table stood and readied for a fight.

"Now, now gentlemen," Rey cooed, trying to use her power of suggestion to deescalate the situation. "We don't need to do this, I'll just go get you that drink."

The men were having none of it, and perhaps Rey learned that she couldn't influence a crowd, but just one person at a time. But the suggestion gave her just a moment as the blue man seemed to consider her offer, cradling his hands to his chest. So in that one moment, she turned to the boy, "Run!" She instructed.

When the boy made no movement, she grabbed onto the sleeve of his tunic and pulled him towards the back of the restaurant. As they reached the door to the kitchen she heard the blue man call out, "You're dead you little bar slut!"

What had she gotten herself into? How was she always getting herself into these situations? Denying men and receiving death threats. What was it about a woman's body, and the allure of sex, that made men go crazy?

She pulled the boy into her broom closet of a room and closed the door behind them, putting her finger over her lips, telling him to keep quiet. When she was satisfied that he would stay put and not make a sound, she started to pile her belonging into a satchel. Pulling a small bag of credits from under her bed, she narrowed her gaze at the boy, "You really screwed up a good thing I had going here. I wasn't planning to leave for another three months."

The boy at least looked slightly embarrassed before he spoke, his voice low, "I can get you off world."

Rey stopped short, "I could have handled myself out there and I would still have a job and a place to stay. And you expect me to just get into a ship with some _kid_?" She hissed the last word, out of anger and also to make her point that his actions, while gallant, were also immature and unneeded.

"Look," he started, finally pushing off her door and making the few steps across the room. "I'm sorry I screwed things up for you. I was just trying to help. My parents raised me to respect women and that vermin out there needed a lesson in that."

She sighed, knowing that he was just trying to assist her. On this world, it was few and far between to meet a man who didn't lear at her. Pushing the rest of her belongings into a bag and throwing her staff over her shoulder she looked back at the boy, "Where are you headed?"

He was somewhat surprised that she accepted his apology and that she was willing to let him help her. "My dad and I drop supplies along the Corellian Run."

Rey had been studying all of the hyperspace lanes over the past few weeks, so when the time came she could hitch a ride on the right ship for her next destination. She bit her lip and thought for a moment, she called about her special power, waiting for it to tingle and tell her that this was a bad idea, but nothing happened. So with resolve, she nodded and picked up her belongings. "We need to go out the back and take off right away. These Hutt guys don't mess around."

He was about to turn to the door when he rounded back, "Wait…what's your name?"

She thought for just a second, "Kira," she recalled the name from the Kerkoidia system.

"I'm Raff," he offered before quickly turning and opening the door, looking both ways to make sure the hall was clear. "Let's go."

Rey…well now Kira hurried after him, out the back of the cantina and off into the dark of night. The air was hot and heavy and she knew that her clothes would be soaked through with her sweat before too long.

They stuck to alley ways and made it out to a large landing area, where Raff led them to an orange and white XS Stock Light Freighter that looked like it had seen better days and may have been even passed down from the boy's grandfather.

Running up the loading ramp Raff called out, "Dad! We got to get her off the ground quick!" Speaking more of the ship than the stowaway girl.

An older man with gray hair came rushing down another hall into a middle cargo bay and saw his son with a young woman in tow, a staff, and bags thrown over her shoulder. "Who's this?"

"I'll explain later, but we have to take off now!" Raff started to throw switches, closing the ramp and securing any other outside panels.

With a heavy sigh, the older man went back down the hall he had come from, where Kira guessed the cockpit was. The ship rumbled to life and Raff told Kira to strap into a row of seats in the cargo bay as he followed after his father.

She was left alone until the ship entered the hyperspace lane. Raff set the coordinates for their next stop and engaged the auto pilot. His father has been giving him side glances ever since they strapped in and he knows that they would need to have a conversation.

"What were you thinking?" His father asked as they slid out of their harnesses.

Raff sighed, "We should go talk with her…"

They entered the cargo bay and Kira stood. "Dad, this is Kira," Raff started the introduction. "Kira this is my father, Milo."

"Thank you for allowing me on your ship," Kira decided to start off polite, having heard a phrase from Veli, that she could catch more bees with honey, whatever that meant.

"Didn't have much of a choice," Milo said under his breath, turning to his son.

"Look, dad. It was my fault. I caused trouble for her back in the bar and I had to get her out of there."

"What trouble did you get her in to?" In Milo's time, there was a lot of ways that a boy could get a girl 'in trouble'.

"It was more of a misunderstanding," Kira cut in.

"Some Chriss asshole tried to take advantage of her."

Kira held up her hands, "He was getting handsy but nothing that I couldn't handle."

Milo looked between the two, trying to figure out exactly why they had a stowaway.

"I didn't know at the time that you could handle yourself." Raff turned to his father. "Mom always taught me to take care of those in need." It was a cheap shot to bring up his mother, but he knew that his father would cave at the mention on her.

The older man's shoulders slumped, part of him deeply missing his wife and part of him being extremely proud of his son. "So, Kira…tell me about yourself."

She shifted on her feet, since she had already lied about her name, created a fresh start for herself, why not come up with a new past as well. "I'm from Bardotta," she had to use one of the worlds that she had already been to incase they asked questions.

"I would have pegged you for a Core girl with that accent," Raff interjected.

Kira didn't really know what that meant but continued to lie, "Well I lived on Bardotta since I was about five, don't really remember anything before then."

"How old are you?" Milo asked, not wanting to be responsible for kidnapping a minor.

The prickle at the back of her mind sounded, telling her to lie, "I'm eighteen, last month."

"Any skills apart from pouring beer and getting my boy into trouble?"

Kira blushed just a tad, "I'm handy with a wrench and electrical work."

Milo giver her a narrow-eyed glance, Bardotta was known for music and art, not mechanics. But he guessed that every world needed people to repair ships and speeders.

"Raff will get you settled in," Milo started. "Our next stop is the Exodeen System, but I would suggest you stay on with us until we reach the Core Worlds."

She made a mental note to continue her research on the upcoming planets, not knowing how long Raff and Milo's hospitality would last.

As it turns out she meshed well into the father and son team. She proved her worth when a month into their runs the freighter's hyperdrive overheated and they were stranded in dead space for over a week. Kira was able to get them back up and running from just spare parts found around the ship. Milo had even clapped his hand on her shoulder, giving her a 'Nice work kid' before going back to the cockpit.

Milo was a man of few words. Raff said that his father had become more withdrawn after his mother passed away. It has been five years ago, she had become ill and never recovered. Kira offered a quite, 'I'm sorry' before Raff stated to ask about her parents.

She tried to stick to her story as close as possible, just changes places of the events. She told him that her aunt had raised her on Bardotta after her parents died in an accident and that she left her home world when she came of age and wanted to see the galaxy.

Kira found out that Raff was nineteen, and he was born and raised on Carida, but he had been working with his father since his mother's passing, running supplies from the Extension to the Core. She also found out that he liked to carve little figures out of wood and was better than her at holotable games.

She taught him about mechanics and she used her knowledge of scavenging to show Raff how to scale cliffs on a more mountainous planet they visited. It was on the top of a medium sized summit that he had leaned over and kissed her. Kira had been on board with them for almost a year at that time. Over the past year, she had come to trust Milo and Raff, happy that not once did she have to use her power of suggestion on them.

Celebrating her seventeenth birthday with Raff was exciting…of course he thought she was turning nineteen, but she never gave away her lies. They had been running cargo through the Core for over a month and Raff had offered to take her out on the town in Coruscant.

The never-ending city was like nothing she had ever seen. Instead of sand dunes in every direction, there were buildings and lights and life. Her body surged with all of the activity around her and it only made her excitement grow.

Raff took her to buy a dress, something that she never had before and found it very unpractical, but he said that for her birthday she needed a dress. She picked a simple cotton dress, something that she could wear while exploring other planets. But she understood the need for the change of clothes when Raff took her arm and led her into the nicest restaurant that she had ever been in.

He smiled wide at her expression of wonder. Raff was always amazed by Kira, she somehow always found the beauty in the smallest new discoveries. Yet she could knock down a rabid Kowakian monkey with the best of them. The way she swung her staff was almost magical and he couldn't help but be drawn to her. It didn't hurt that she was the only female within close proximity and very attractive. It was only natural for them to be drawn together.

After dinner, they walked the upper and mid levels of the city center. Kira had never seen so many people, so many different businesses, and everyone appeared happy, laughing on the arms of lovers and friends. Families were out for ice cream and teen aged girls were gushing about an upcoming dance. This was a place that she could see herself settling in, but as the handsome young man beside her wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she also didn't think Raff would ever leave his father's business.

But those were not thoughts for tonight. And she was swept back up into the dazzle of Coruscant when they ducked into a club. Music that she had never heard before worked through her body and Raff encouraged her to dance. Usually, her movement were calculated, she could not expel energy on anything pleasurable, needing strength to scale walls and reach the next best scrap.

On Coruscant though, on this world of worlds, she lost herself and let herself truly live.

She kissed Raff like she had many times before. Held him close and their bodies seemed to move in perfect harmony to the beat of the music. "Can we go some place…" Kira bit her lip, "a little more private," she called into his ear.

Raff took her by the hand and they walked back out into the mid-level of the city. They ducked into the first building that read Hotel, and he quickly handed over credits for a room key. Kira continued to bite at her lip but hung on to his arm affectionately.

It had been less than two years since Jaryn had tried to take this from her in the cold shell of her AT-AT and she could not believe how much she had changed in the small amount of time. Each day out in the galaxy she was starting to understand her place in all of this and being on Coruscant just felt like home.

Kira gave herself to Raff that night. Willingly and of her own choice, she gave all of herself to him. He was kind and made sure she didn't experience too much discomfort. For a moment she thought that perhaps this is what love felt like. She had never known love before, but maybe this was it.

Raff ordered a slice of cake from the hotel's limited room service menu and they laid naked in bed, feeding each other the sugary dessert. "I've never had a birthday cake before," Kira mused.

"Really?" Raff asked in disbelief. "Your aunt never got one for you?"

She blushed forgetting some of her back story. "She didn't believe in birthdays…" she lied.

"Well," he started, taking a fork full of the cake and putting it into her mouth before kissing some of the frosting form her lips, "every year I will just have to make sure we celebrate the right way."

"Will it involve more of this?" Rey asked.

"Yes, lots and lots of cake."

Kira blushed, "I wasn't talking about the cake."

"Oh," Raff reached behind him and set the plate on the bedside table, before taking his now free hands and placing them on her cheeks. "Yes, Kira," He almost purred. "There will be much more of this."

They took a little more time with each other during their second round. Raff used his mouth and hands on her in ways that she thought should be considered sinful. Her body heated and coiled. The place at the back of her mind buzzed and when her body released it felt like waves and waves of light were pouring from her. It felt like flying too close to a sun. It felt like she could understand each and every question in the universe.

"What was that?" She asked, panting and looking down at his position between her thighs.

Raff smiled proudly, "That my dear, I believe was an orgasm."

Kira threw her head back on to the bed, letting out a large sigh. If she had known that it would be like that, she would have been doing this to herself years ago. But perhaps it was like this because of the person she was with. A theory she would put to the test at a later time.

They joined again after Kira's body recovered. As she moved over top of Raff, she found that same light again, the feeling just as profound as the first. Kira felt that perhaps that was the feeling she would be chasing for the rest of her life but hoped that she could feel it with other actives other than sex.

Kira and Raff met back up with Milo the next day on one of the top levels of the city and they continued on with their supply runs. Every moment that they were not working, Kira was reaching for her bliss.

One night when they lay tangled in each other in his bunk room, Kira placed her chin on his chest and looked up at him. "I want to go back to Coruscant."

Raff played with a strand of her hair, which had grown and now came down to her mid back. "We will be back in the Core next month. I'm sure dad will let us take a few days off to explore the city more."

Kira now sat up, not bothering to cover herself, they were way beyond modesty. "No, I want to go live there."

"Live there?" Raff asked, sitting up too, knowing that they were about to have an important conversation.

"Ever since we left Coruscant, I just feel like something is missing." She paused a moment, trying to express in words what her mind and body have felt for months. "It's the only place I have ever been that felt like home."

"Home isn't a place Kira. Home is people. Home is family."

"Then maybe Coruscant is where I'm from. Maybe I still have family there."

"I thought that I was your family." Raff almost pleaded, although his expression was one of frustration. "I love you, Kira. You know that, don't you?"

"I do," she answered but couldn't meet his gaze. She had felt it during one of their many times together. When he held her close and was buried deep inside of her, she felt almost a warmth pass form him to her. It wasn't like her bliss, it was like she was pulling at his emotions.

"But you don't love me?"

Now she felt the need to cover herself, no longer feeling comfortable under his intense gaze. Perhaps she waited too long to reply, but Raff stood from the bunk, roughly pulling back on his pants. "I do love you…" she finally offered in a small voice.

"You're just not _in_ love with me."

"I didn't know there was a difference," she answered honestly.

He paced the small room, "If you were in love with me, you would want to stay with me. You would want to be where I am."

Something within Kira boiled, "If you were in love with me, you would go with me. You would want to be where I am!"

Raff growled out of frustration. "I can't leave my dad. We started this business together. He is all the family I have."

Kira felt as if she had been slapped, "I thought I was your family too."

"I can't leave him for you," Raff said with force, not knowing that he had just placed the final nail in the coffin of their relationship.

He didn't know that Kira had once been a little girl named Rey. He didn't know that her parents had sold her to a junk trader on a backwater planet. He didn't know that all Rey had ever wanted was to have a family. To belong. He didn't know that he had just told her that she wasn't enough.

While her heart was breaking, a part of her did understand his standpoint. If she could find her family, nothing would stand in her way to be with them. She felt selfish for asking Raff to leave his father, but truthfully she didn't want him to come with her to Coruscant. She just didn't want all of the blame to be put on her if he was not willing to make the same scarifies that he had asked of her.

Raff turned from her, not knowing if he saw hurt or relief in her expression, and picked up a clean shirt from drawers that were built into the room. "I think you should sleep in your own bunk tonight." He said without looking back at her as he entered the fresher.

Kira pulled one of Raff's old tunics that she used as a night dress over her head and collected her panties from the floor of his bunk room. Her room was across the small hall from his, but it might as well be across the galaxy.

The next month Kira and Raff orbited around each other, only interacting when needed to get a job done. Milo noticed the fallout and asked Raff about it one night in the cockpit. He didn't like seeing his son hurting and even told him to not worry about the business, that he could take on another partner, and if Raff loved Kira, he should go to Coruscant with her.

The young man sighed, "She's not in love with me dad. She's been with us for a year and a half. If she wanted to be apart of this family, she would know it by now."

Milo was quite for a while, just watching the stars streak by from the hyperspace lane. "I don't assume to know about your relationship with the girl, but I can tell you that you don't come across a woman like that twice in your life time."

Raff sighed, "I know that. But I have to let her go."

They were distracted just in time as they pulled out of hyperdrive. Another few hours and they would be entering the atmosphere of Coruscant.

Kira was back in her bunk, crying and packing her bags. She felt, in that little spot at the back of her mind that she was doing the right thing, but in her heart, she felt such pain. But she also felt that Coruscant was home and that it was where she needed to be.

They touched down in Galactic City just as the sun was setting. Not wanting to make this any more difficult, Kira offered a hand shake to Milo who was standing in the cargo bay, but he swatted away her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Any time you want to come back…"

"I know," Kira said with a sad smile, knowing that she could never go back to them, not without hurting Raff more than she already did. "Thank you for giving me a home before I found where I truly belong."

Milo just cupped her cheek and kissed her on the forehead, the most affection he had offered to her in the year and half that she had been aboard their ship.

She picked up her belongings and took one last look around the ship that had shown her and given her so much. With a longing sigh, she pushed the button to lower the ramp and the slightly sharp scent of the city air hit her in a refreshing way.

Out on the tarmac, she shifted her satchel and closed her eyes, letting her senses tell her which way to go.

"Kira!" Raff called out from behind her.

She turned just in time for him to grab her and crash his lips to her's. She wished that the spark that he had once lit deep within her was still there, but she felt nothing. Kira pulled away from the kiss but rested her forehead against Raff's. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" He was breathless.

"For setting me free," she offered, stroking her hand along his cheek before turning and walked from the landing area.

She didn't look back. She didn't second guess. She held her head high and walked forward towards her destiny.

 

 

 


	5. Part V

**Part V**

Kira found a hostel in the mid-level that she could afford two weeks worth of rent. This would give her time to explore the city and also to find a job and then hopefully more permeant lodging. She noticed that no one around her was dressed like she was, and for a split second, she wished that she had worn the dress that Raff bought for her. She would have to look at how many credits she could put towards some new clothing.

She hardly got any sleep that first night, the sounds of the city were vastly different from the hum of a ship in hyperspace lanes. But she was up with the sun, putting on her dress and some sandals that she had picked up a few months ago before headed out into the city…her new home.

Within her wandering, she found a second-hand clothing store and was able to pick up a few items that would help her blend in and also an outfit she could use when looking for a job. She didn't want to go back to her mechanic roots and hoped to find something in the mid or upper levels.

Her first few days she just walked around the city. She saw the Senate building and an old abandoned Jedi Temple, wishing Lor was with her to provide the history behind her new environment. She wandered the upper levels, looking into boutiques that she would never afford to shop in.

But luck was with her and as she rounded the next corners she saw a 'Help Wanted' sign outside of what appeared to be a club. This one was much classier than the one Raff took her to in the mid-level, but she checked her reflection and smoothed her tunic over her leggings before pulling on the door.

"Hello," she called out into the darkened club, looking around the entry for anyone who might be working.

Wandering further in, she came to a large open area with a bar at the far end. Large round tables encompassed the room and sat on a raised platform overlooking the dance floor. "Hello," she called out again.

From behind the bar popped a head, scaring Kira half to death. "Can I help you?" The slightly purple humanoid asked.

Grabbing at her chest as her heart races, Kira took in a breath, "I saw the sign out front and wanted to talk to someone about the job."

"Jax is in the back, he's the manager," the woman offered. "I'll go get him."

"Thank you…" Kira's voice hung, not knowing the woman's name.

"Meika," the woman offered before disappearing behind a swinging door.

Kira rocked on her heels and looked around the room. The dark wood and golden accents screamed old money, not like the posh minimal decor of the clubs that attracted young people from the university.

"I don't have much time," came a booming voice from the door behind her.

Putting on her 'I mean business' face, Kira stuck out her hand. "I want the job that you are advertising."

The short and round man took her hand, "To the point, I like that." He eyed her up and down, "Any experience?"

"I worked in a bar on Atzerri."

"Tough crowd there on Atzerri…"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Kira answered nonchalantly.

"Spunk too," Jax called over his shoulder to Meika who was wiping down the bar. He looked her up and down again, "Spin around," he commanded.

Slowly and with an untrusting gaze, she did as she was asked, turning around in front of the bar manager.

"You think she's about Trix's size?"

Meika stopped what she was doing and came out from behind the bar, approached Kira and also looked over her figure. "Trix had bigger boobs."

Jax hummed, looking at the girl's bust before turning around and stalking back towards the swinging door. Kira felt dejected, thinking that she would have really enjoyed working in the club. She started her own trek for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jax called out.

Kira turned and saw him coming back towards her, a long black bag hanging from his hand. He pulled at the zipper and showed her a black and red dress within, a gold name tag reading Trix was still pinned above the left breast. "Show up in two days, at 1500 standard time," he zipped the bag back up.

"My name is Kira…" she started.

"Until we know if you will work out, your name is Trix. If you make it past a few weeks we will order you a name badge to your liking."

Kira reached out for the bag, not wanting him to think she was unthankful for the offer. She had already changed her name once, it wouldn't be too much to ask for her to go by another name for a good job. "Thank you, Mr. Jax. I won't let you down. I'll see you in two days." She turned and almost skipped out of the club, excited to get back to the hostel and send Veli an update. She had been sending holomessages once a week since they had parted on Atzerri.

The bar, called Sein Jewels, turned out to be an amazing place for Kira to work. She had moved out of the hostel after only two weeks of work, having made enough credits to put down on a small apartment in the mid-level. She worked six days a week, telling her co-workers that she was saving up for college.

This statement wasn't completely false. She had looked into some course at the university, but without any primary or secondary education, she was unsure if she could keep up and wasn't willing to put herself through that embarrassment. But that didn't stop her from signing up for a secondary graduate program via her holotablet.

She was working a weekend shift about seven months after she arrived on Coruscant and the club was busy. Her real eighteenth birthday had come and gone without much fanfare. She had bought her self a piece of cake and cried herself to sleep thinking about her last birthday. But now that she was truly of age, she was looking to leave her childhood love in the past.

Working in the upper tables was an honor and she had hustled her way up to be able to work in the VIP section. Her most needy table was a four-top, two women with sleek black hair and large brown eyes who were entertained two men in expensive robes. They had already ordered three bottles of champagne and were calling her over for more.

"I think we will take one more bottle before the gentlemen settle the tab," the older of the two girls said with an elegant flick of her perfectly polished fingernail.

Kira smiled sweetly and went to the bar to collect the bottle. Looking over her shoulder she saw the two girl's head come together, they whispered to each other and pointed in her direction. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know that they were talking about her.

When she returned to the table, setting down the bottle and also the tab, she eyed the group again. Something was off about the four, as if they were on a first date, but the men appeared to know that the bubbly women were a sure thing.

"Why don't you two go and pay the bill," the younger woman spoke, pushing the tab towards a man with gray hair, "we want to have a word with our pretty little waitress."

The two men looked Kira up and down, making her almost feel like a heifer up for auction. But they did as they were told and walked towards the bar. "I could have settled that for them," she offered the two women.

"Sit," the older one said, patting the booth seat next to her.

Kira looked around, not sure if she could get in trouble for sitting down on the job, but she could always argue that the customer had requested.

"I'm Paige and this is my sister, Rose," to older woman spoke again.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Kira," she introduced, happy that a few months ago she got a name tags with her real…well real for now, name on it.

"Do you like working here?" Rose asked.

"It's alright. I make good tips…enough to pay my rent and put a little away in savings." She twisted a coaster on the table, "Some customers can get a little handsy, but nothing too bad."

Both Paige and Rose giggled, before Paige reached into her little clutch, "Well if you ever want to try something different and make about four times what you do here for half the hours, come see Mama."

Kira took the card and stuffed it into her bra, before sliding out of the booth and going about the rest of her night, she almost choked when she saw that party of four left her a hundred credit tip. Once she was at home, she took the card and turned it over a few times. _The Empire_ was printed in blood red ink across the top of the card with just an address in the upper levels printed below it.

Two weeks from that night she got a letter from her landlord that her units were being turned into condos and if she could come up with twenty percent of the selling price she could stay. Even if she pulled every shift for the next year she wouldn't have enough credits for that. She had two weeks from the time of the letter to find another place to live.

The reason that she had picked her building was because it was in a decent sector and the rent was controlled. She wouldn't be able to afford another place in the mid-level and she hated to think about living in the lower levels. It wasn't safe and every time she had to go down there, the spot a the back of her head tingled.

So one afternoon she put on one of her best dresses made of tight green silk that she found in an upscale second-hand store and ventured to another section of the upper level. She found herself in front of a Pre-New Republic building with _The Empire_ carved into the imported stone that made up the facade of the home.

She rang the bell and waited. A black and red droid answered the door and Kira shifted on her feet, "I'm here to see Mama…" the name felt strange on her tongue. "Paige and Rose sent me," she quickly added, holding out the card.

"Right this way," the droid opened the door wider and ushered her in.

The interior of the home was just as impressive, with ornate wall coverings and furniture. A crystal chandelier seemed to float high above her head, it shifted every few seconds, sending rainbows of light around the entry. Kira continued to take in her surroundings as the droid led her down a few halls to a set of large dark wood doors.

"Your name, Miss?"

"Kira," she whispered, afraid that if she made too much noise that she would be thrown from the elaborate home.

The droid bowed and knocked twice on the door before opening it, "Madam, a Miss Kira to see you."

Looking around the room, Kira thought about those high collar sitcoms she had been watching on the holonet, with bookcases filled with works from a time passed and plush carpets and low sitting couches by a fireplace. What shocked her, even more, was the creature…woman that she watched dismount a couch and walk towards her.

Kira wasn't able to identify the species, but that woman who she assumed was Mama was barely four feet tall, with wrinkled orange skin and large spectacles. But beyond the weathered condition of the woman's exterior, the gown that she wore could have bought Kira her apartment outright.

"Please, child…come in," the woman approached with open arms. "I am Maz Kanata, but most of my girls just call me Mama."

Following the older woman across the room, they sat facing each other on the couches in front of the fire. "So what brings you to my home?" Maz asked.

Twisting her hands in her lap, she wasn't really sure. "I work at Sein Jewels and I met Paige and Rose there a few weeks ago, they said that I could get work here…" she looked around the room, wondering what kind of work was done within this home.

"Are you not happy at Sein Jewels?"

"No, ma'am…Mama…I am, but I am losing my apartment and don't want to move to the lower levels. Paige said that I could make more credits here, and perhaps work less then I have to at the club. You see, I'm trying to go to school."

Maz hummed and stood from her seat, beckoning with her four-fingered hand for Kira to follow. They wordlessly exited the room through a different door and started up a well-worn staircase.

As they ascended, Kira could hear the sounds of girls…women giggling, screams of joy rang out and it made a smile spread across her lips. It's been a long time since she had laughed that hard and she was curious about what had the women in stitches.

"How old are you Kira?" Maz asked as they reached a landing.

"Eighteen," she answered truthfully for the first time since leaving Jakku.

Again just humming, Maz appeared appeased and continued up the stairs. They came to a door and the woman placed her small hand on the crystal knob, "You can leave at any time, but please spend time with my girls before you make a decision."

Kira swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head.

The hall that they were led into was covered in a lavish runner of reds, blues, and golds that bisected a deeply stained wooden floor. There were six doors on either side of the hall, some were open with the laughing girls standing in doorways or convening in groups. They were all draped in silk robes, some long, some short, but all looked perfectly put together.

"Kira!" Rose called and rushed down the hall, her dusty pink robe flowing behind her. "I'm so happy you decided to come to see Mama," she gushed and wrapped her hands around Kira's shoulders in an enthusiastic hug.

Returning the hug, she quickly remembered which girl was which, "It's good to see you again Rose."

"Come, let me introduce you to the others," Rose said as she pulled her new friend further down the hall.

Kira looked behind her and saw a knowing look cross Mama Maz's face before the small woman turned and walked back down the stairs. Her attention was pulled again, as Rose came to a stop around a group of three other girls.

"My sister Paige you already know," Rose started right in on the introduction. "Then this is Lyidi and Sheara. Girls, this is Kira, she's going to be coming to work with us."

"Well," Kira stumbled, "I don't know if I'm going to work here…I don't even know if there is a position available…or what you do."

The two other girls giggled and Paige linked her arm into Kira's. "We should talk," she gave her sister a look, and Rose took the girl's other arm as they walked down the hall and entered a room.

The space behind the door makes Kira gasp. The walls were the color of a Tatooine sky when the suns are cresting, gold with just a hint of orange and they give off such a warmth that they seem to produce their own light. The furnishings were as elegant as the rest of the home.

A large carved wooden bed centered the room, with a seating area at its base. Framed mirrors taller than herself hung on opposing walls, making the room look as if it went on forever. She had never seen a room this large, Milo's entire cargo bay would fit and then some. Fixing her jaw that had dropped at the sight of the room, she was pulled over to the seating area.

Paige led her to one of the plush wingback chairs and took the other for herself. Rose perched herself on the foot of the bed, her feet dangled at the hight of it.

"Did Mama tell you anything?" Paige started.

Still looking around the lavish room, Kira shook her head, "She just asked how old I am."

"And that is…" the elder probed.

"Eighteen."

"Me too!" Rose bounced a little on the mattress.

Kira ran her hands along the silk that covered the chair she was in, "So is this your room?" She asked Rose, who seemed the most comfortable in the environment.

"Nope," she popped the P. "Mine is across the hall. This would be your room silly."

Her jaw when slack again, "What? My room?"

"Yeah, all of Mama's girl live in the house. It's safer that way." Rose answered as if it should have been common knowledge.

"So what is it that you do here for her?"

"We are independent contractors," Paige answered with a smirk.

Narrowing her eyes at the older woman who was talking in riddles, Kira kept asking for more information. "Contracting in what?"

"Sex you goof!" Rose said with a giggle, never being one to engage in her sister's word games.

Kira was tired of her jaw deceiving her. These girls were prostitutes and Mama Maz was a Madame of this brothel. "You what?" She still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's not what you think," Paige tried to reassure, giving her sister a disapproving look. "We work when we want to. We only take clients that we approve of. We have complete control over what happens in our rooms."

Kira's face must be a mix of blank confusion and embarrassment because Rose threw her hand over her mouth, "Oh, no. You aren't a virgin are you?" But before Kira could even answer, Rose continued, "Even though if you were, you could get a lot of credits for your first time. I went for 15,000 credits," she said with pride.

"No…" she stuttered. "I'm not a virgin…I've had a boyfriend before." Her gaze was far off, thinking about what these women did. How Rose talked about auctioning off her virginity like it was the paramount of her young adulthood. She tried to focus and looked over the sisters sitting with her. They were both healthy, well fed and clothed. If their rooms were anything like this one, they were well cared for. And they both appeared to enjoy what they did here at _The Empire_.

"This could be a really good fit for you Kira. You could set your own hours and establish your own client list. You could go to school, hell Sheara is working on her third Ph.D." Paige offered, speaking like the caring older sister that Kira never had.

Her mind spun, thinking why would someone like Sheara, who was so well educated, choose to do this for a living. On Jakku, only the weakest of women sold their bodies, unable to do any other work that would earn them portions. So confused by this that she asked, "Why do this? If she could be out on any world putting her education and training to good use?"

"Oh, she still does good. Her schedule here allows her to conduct research on some of the most deadly disease in the universe." Rose spoke with such admiration.

"And we can only speak as to why we do this…" Paige started. "For me it's power."

"Power?" Kira asked.

Paige gave a coy smile, "My clients like a certain kind of experience, one where I exert power over them and it brings both them and myself gratification."

Kira's eyes slid to Rose for her explanation, "I do it because it's fun." A huge grin pushed her cheeks up, "I get to go on really cool dates and meet all kinds of people, and at the end of it all, he goes home happy and I have more credits in my account. I'm going to buy my own starship one day."

Thinking back to her times with Raff, how she had always chased the light, how an orgasm seemed to bring her closer to her Maker, made the space between her thighs start to ache. She hadn't been with anyone since Raff, and even self-stimulation was becoming not enough. Kira was missing the interaction of intimacy, but could she do it with strangers? Could she put a price on her dignity?

"You have that look on your face…" Paige studied her.

"What look?"

"Like you think you are better than us. Like you think that since you have only been with one person that we are somehow less than you."

"I was not!" Kira argued, but it wasn't convincing.

Paige sighed, "At first this started out as a way for me to provide for my sister. Our parents died in a raid and we were left on our own. Mama took us both in. Put me to work and let Rose stay in the house, treating her like family. When Rose came of age she had a choice, stay and work here, or I could send her to whatever university she wanted."

"And you picked to do _this_?" Kira again turned to Rose.

"Yep," the P popped again. "Wouldn't trade it for anything. And I'm thinking about starting university here in Galactic City in the fall."

"We are a family here, Kira. You will be loved and supported. You will be protected. You will want for nothing. Everything here is your choice."

Family, love, support, protection…she rolled the words around in her mind. That is what she had always wanted. Kira had thought she found family in Milo and Raff, but it wasn't what she truly needed. She closed her eyes and focused on the spot in her mind that always helped her make the tough decisions. A warmth poured down her spine and radiated through her limbs.

Flashes of a future came to her. She was standing in a green garden with neatly cut hedges. A flowing dress whipped around her ankles as the wind picked up. She twirled and laughed, the happiest sound she had ever heard. A hand reached for her and caressed her cheek and she nuzzled into it. _"I love you, Rey."_ ghosted through her mind from the person…the man holding her.

She came out of the vision with a gasp. That had never happened before. This was either her mind trying to adjust for the decision she was about to make or a new part of her secret power. She hoped with everything in her that the vision would one day come true. Kira wanted to be that woman, the woman held so tenderly. The woman who was so happy. The woman so loved.

"I'll do it," she said quickly, smashing her lips together to keep them from trembling.

Rose bounced off the bed clapping her hands, "Thank goodness! It will be good to have someone else here my own age," Rose hugged Kira and then held her at arm's length. "It's so boring with all these old ladies around," she shot a playful glare to her sister.

"The day you turn twenty-four I will never let you live that comment down." Paige shot back.

The sisters fell into a fit of giggles and Kira couldn't help but smile as well. Maz's words echoed in her mind…that she could leave at any time. She wasn't a slave. She wasn't doing this for quarter portions. She was doing this because something powerful inside of her was pushing her to this path. And if she could continue chasing her light, obtain an education, and earn credits while doing it, then she truly didn't find a fault in the business that would be conducted within these four sunny walls.

* * *

 **AN: So Rey went to see Mama Maz!**  

 

 


	6. Part VI

 

**Part VI**

Paige and Rose helped Kira moved her personal items from the apartment in the mid-level to _The Empire_. She had also sat down with Mama Maz and sighed a contract that she wouldn't offer her… _services_ … to an outside agency. She was allowed to have a boyfriend if she pleased, but she had to disclose her profession to him to avoid any retaliation or bad press.

Kira was to be examined by a doctor and fitted with a birth control implant. Maz set up a trust account for her where all of her earning would be deposited. A portion of the income would be invested for the girl's future, but the rest of the funds could be used at Kira's discretion. Any sexual activity outside of _The Empire_ would be done with protection to ensure the girls stayed free of disease.

Maz explained that all clients went through a screening process prior to being admitted to the selection room. Each had to provide a blood sample for rapid testing and the prices that Maz charged kept out people who would cause trouble.

Rose showed Kira where the panic button was in the room and explained that if the button had to be used on a client, that they would be forever barred from _The Empire_. The strict rules ensured that the clients behaved themselves. She was encouraged to come up with two safe words, one that would alert her client when they have gone too far, and one that only other staff members knew so assistance could be provided discreetly.

Kira's mind swam with all of the rules but she was drawn back with Rose's direct question, "So do you shave do there?" Her gaze shifted to the other girl's crotch before snapping back to her eyes.

"Uh…I…um…I keep it trimmed." She was going to have to get used to such blunt lines of questioning. She had read in the contract that she would be getting exams from a doctor once a month, and couldn't even fathom how many people would know her nude body intimately. "Is that okay…?"

Rose shrugged, "With us young ones, some like us to be bare, others like something little more natural. Untouched to say…"

Kira really didn't know what she was getting herself into, but the spot at the back of her mind was still singing with the promise of the vision's future.

"So…when am I expected to start…you know…taking clients?"

Now Rose's usual playful expression softened. "You can take your time, but within the week you should be comfortable to at least take a watcher."

"A watcher?"

"Yeah, someone who just wants to watch you get off, but doesn't actually touch you. It's the best way to ease into it."

Kira nodded her head but looked down at the floor. She had touched herself solo, and also while having sex with Raff, but she had never just let him sit back and watch. But Rose was right, that would be easier than just allowing a stranger to have their way with her.

Paige had also given Kira some advice. She had told her to make up stories in her mind about each guy. Create a past with them, imagine they are a well-used lover or an exciting new conquest. Paige reminded her that the girls held all of the power, and that power could not be stripped from them.

"Usually…" Rose started, "during the first week you are to sit in on another girl's session. Just to see how everything normally works and get a feel for the typical client."

Her jaw dropped again, never thinking that she would watch other's have sex, except on the holonet of course.

"If you think you will be into the type of services that Paige offers…"

"Like what?" Kira interrupted.

"Dominating men. Bondage, whips, chains…nipple clamps…that kind of stuff…"

She swallowed thickly, not even wanting to know what nipple clamps were for. "No…I think I will want to do more of the…uh…normal stuff."

"You can sit in on one of my sessions. We will most likely have the same clientele since we are the same age."

Kira bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

"Or you can pick one of the other girls…I just figured since we are friends…and I really don't mind." Rose's expression was a mix of rejection and hopefulness.

"Okay," she finally agreed, not wanting to hurt her new friend's feelings and also thinking it would be even more awkward to just watch someone she didn't know.

"Great!" Rose said happily. "We go down to the lounge in about an hour to make our selections. You can borrow some of my outfits until you can get some of your own."

Kira was pulled into Rose's room, which was washed in pale pink. Rose took her name literally when selecting her decor. They went through her closet and Kira picked out a simple dark blue shift dress and silver sandals with straps that wove up around her calves.

Rose dressed in white. "It makes me look virginal. The room, the decor, my name, it creates a mood of being delicate. Some clients cherish me as if I am as soft as a flower, some want to rip off all of my petals…" she finished with a wink and linked her arm with Kira's.

They walked down the stairs with an elegance that Kira didn't know she had, but confidence was rolling off of Rose and she fed off the surrounding moxie.

The lounge was dimly lit and reminded Kira of the upscale club she used to work in. There were about a dozen men already milling around the room as the rest of the girls started to file in.

"Some want two girls, some want two of them and one girl, but most want one on one. Some will have to wait their turn. Some will not be selected tonight and will have to try again," Rose continued to whisper the ins and outs of the business as they approached the bar. "Do you drink?"

"Only some…"

Rose ordered for them and handed a pink drink to Kira, "It tastes like candy," she mused.

"But take it slow, it is quite strong."

Nodding, Kira continued to take small sips.

"Now it will be up to you how many clients you take in a night. You may have two watchers and a standard, or a standard and an oral. Like Mama told you, you are in complete control."

She noticed some men across the room looking at them and Rose slipped into character, somehow making herself look innocent and bashful on cue. Kira swallowed more of her drink, knowing she had so much to learn.

A few more minutes of flirting with smiling glances and giggles, the men approached. "I don't think I have ever seen so much beauty in one room," the one who appeared to be in his mid thirty and dark brown hair said smiling down at them both.

Rose cooed back some replies that she had most likely used a hundred times and the men ate it up.

"I'm Stef," the man with red hair leaned down to speak into Kira's ear.

A shiver ran through her, but it was not unwelcome.

Rose reached over and stroked Kira's cheek, "Our little Kira is in training and will be observing me this evening." She bit her lip and looked up at them through her lashes, "If that interests either of you."

"Fifteen hundred credits," The other man said without hesitation. He appeared to be slightly younger than his friend and had neatly quaffed brown hair.

"Two thousand…" the redhead countered, not taking his eyes off Kira.

"Twenty-two fifty."

"Thirty-five hundred."

"You're a dick Stef," the other man said under his breath and stalked off into the room to find some other entertainment for the night.

Kira knew what Paige was talking about now. She felt powerful. This man was paying more credits than she earned in a month working six days a week, just to be with Rose and have her watch. It was beyond her comprehension, but it made a wicked part of her wonder what else she could get men to do for the pleasure of her company.

"We are ready when you are…" Rose stroked at Kira's back causing Stef's jaw to tick with anticipation.

"Ladies first," he offered and watched them start to climb the stairs. He was a finance broker and was used to people bending to his every whim. But there was something about these two women…girls…that made him want to fall to his knees and beg for mercy.

In Rose's room, she led Kira to a chaise off to one corner and told her to get comfortable before whispering, "You can turn your head if you want, but it helps to watch, plus I think the client would prefer if you did. I'll give you a cut of his payment because he is really here for you."

Kira swallowed thickly but just nodded her head.

She watched as Rose pulled a small device from her bedside table and swiped a card that the man offered. The machine beeped and Rose smiled while handing the card back, the transaction must have gone through.

Kira watched the rest of the scene unfold. The man sat on the bed facing her and told Rose to stand in front of him. He moved her hair to the side and then started to place soft open mouth kisses along her neck, his eyes trained on Kira the entire time.

He unwrapped Rose like a delicate gift until she was standing nude in front of him. Rose didn't even seem to notice that someone else was watching, her attention and body attuned only to her client. Stef instructed her to kneel and she sucked him off with a perfect tempo. He was treading his fingers in her thick black hair and releasing grunts from deep in his throat as his head was thrown back, a silent prayer on his lips.

In a quick movement, he threw Rose onto the bed and Kira let out a little gasp in surprise, the only sound she had made since entering the room.

Stef's gaze shot to her again and a smirk crossed his lips. He grabbed Rose's ankle and spun her around on the bed so that when he climbed on top of her he could look up at their pretty little observer.

Rose reached between her legs and rubbed at her clit, looking up at her client with need. "I want you so bad," she said breathlessly, playing to his ego.

Stef didn't disappoint as he slid into her. He started with slow deep strokes as his hands explored Rose's young curves. His gaze flitted from Kira back down to the girl who was mewing beneath him.

Kira felt a pooling of heat between her legs and she started to uncomfortably rub her thighs together. She knew that she got turned on by watching pornographic holovideos, but she had thought that this would be so awkward that it wouldn't have the same effect, but she was dead wrong as she felt her pulse rise.

Stef flipped Rose over, taking her from behind. He would look down at where his cock was pounding into the young girl before looking up to seek the flushed face of Kira.

She looked down at Rose, her face twisted in pleasure. This wasn't just for the client, Paige had told her. She could seek just as much, or more pleasure from the encounters. Kira breathed and repeated in her head, _I'm in control_.

His pace became frantic and the sound of their colliding bodies was so loud that Kira was unsure if Rose was being hurt, but as her new friend called out her climax, Stef pumped a few more times before flipping her back over, coming undone on her chest.

By this point, Kira was flush down to her chest and panting. Her pupils were blown with lust.

"You okay," Rose asked as she sat up on her elbows and looked back at Kira.

She just nodded and swallowed thickly again. Her body was screaming for release, craving the light. "That was very stimulating…" she found her voice.

"I'll give you another thousand to just watch," Stef offered up.

Rose was now sitting on the side of the bed, cleaning up her chest with a towel. "It's up to you Kira."

Biting her lip, she thought she could either go back to her room and find relief in private or she could make enough credits to secure her first class at the university. Finding courage deep from within, she locked eyes with Rose and nodded.

Stef exhaled as if he had been holding his breath and she thought she saw his knees go weak for a moment. He fished into his pants that were cast aside on the floor and gave his card back over to Rose, who once again ran it through the machine.

When it beeped Rose turned to her, "Do you want me to stay?"

Kira was becoming even more uncomfortable with the pressure that was building in her core. "No, I'll be fine."

"I'll be in the fresher, just right there," she pointed to an adjoining door, "if you need me."

Stef was already pulling a chair over to where Kira was sitting and sat down about five feet in front of her. When she heard the fresher door click she sighed out a nervous breath. She just had to pretend that the man wasn't there…or that he was someone that she truly wanted to do this for. As Paige said, make it whatever you want it to be.

So Kira started with her shoes, pulling at the ties around her legs and slowly unwrapped them, before pulling the sandals from her feet. Next, she ran her hands up the outside of her legs, hooking her thumbs into her panties and dragging them down her legs.

"Can I have them?" Stef asked, holding out his hand.

Not seeing any harm and hoping that they would keep his hands busy, she held out her soaked panties between two fingers and dropped them into this waiting palm. She watched with almost fascination as he ran his thumb through the wetness she had left on them.

She then laid back on the chaise, pulling one of the thin straps of her dress down, exposing her petite breast before cupping it in her hand and kneading the soft tissue. A small whimper escaped her lips as her other hand followed a path up the inside of her thigh and found purchase on her wet core.

Hearing a male groan, she opened her eyes and saw her panties and Stef's strong hand wrapped around his cock as he slowly stroked himself. She wasn't sure if this was part of what a 'watcher' did, but as long as he didn't touch her, she didn't care if he got off as well.

The other strap of her dress came down and now her midnight blue dress pooled around her waist.

"I want to see your pussy," Stef said in a husky whisper

Kira complied, spreading her legs wider as she ran her finger through her heat and soft brown curls. She heard him curse under his breath and whimper and it made her smile. She went for what she knew she liked, one hand on her breast and one making slow but firm circles around her clit.

Her back arched and she moaned in relief to get some pressure where she needed it the most. Her fingers started to move faster and she felt a ghost of a hand running up her leg and her eyes shot open. "No touching," she reminded him.

His eyes were focused between her legs and his hand still advanced. Kira sat up, placing her finger under his chin and pulling his gaze up to her's. "I said you can't touch me, but you can touch yourself."

Stef's eyes glazed over and he repeated dumbly, "I won't touch you, but will touch myself."

Kira smirked, thinking about how she can use her power of suggestion to her benefit within this new life that she has set herself in. But for now she needed a release, so she laid back and picked up where she left off. She kept glancing to his pumping hand, feeling even more needed at his arousal for her. _Power,_ she thought to herself.

Within a few minutes, Kira was coiled so tight that she was begging herself for release. She pulled her hand from her breast and plunged two fingers into herself, working both of her hands at the same time and then she started to see the light crest.

Her body became ridge as she spasmed and rocked with release. The light burned hot and quick, and she wondered why she hadn't tried this sooner.

When she was able to lift her head, she watched Stef come into her panties. _Power,_ echoed in her mind again and she pulled her finger out of her core, a satisfying wet sound followed before she stood before Stef. Her dress slid off her slim hips and she met his gaze again. "Open your mouth," she demanded.

Not knowing if it was her suggestion or just his own desire, he did as he was told and she placed her fingers into his mouth, allowing him to lick them clean. When she pulled away from him, he let out another whimper. _Power._

"Kriff," Stef cursed. "I can't wait to one day be buried in you."

* * *

**AN: What do we think of our little Rey dipping her toe into the sex trade?**

 

 

 


	7. Part VII

**Part VII**

Kira sat in on two more of Rose's sessions that night but did not partake with any other clients. One was a Senator who just wanted to press Rose's feet together and fuck where the arches didn't meet. The other was a watcher and wanted Rose to call him 'daddy'. She took note of how each client wanted something slightly different from Rose. How Rose would adapt to each, and was received that it wouldn't always be straight sex. Kira wasn't sure if her body or soul could handle giving so much of herself each night.

She also took this time to sit back and muse about how she could use her suggestiveness to her advantage. She wondered how far she could take it and how she could keep it a secret from both Maz and the rest of the girls.

The first week at _The Empire_ started to help her become more comfortable with her decision to stay. She watched one of Paige's sessions, seeing the soft but well-spoken woman dominate men from all walks of life. She particularly enjoyed watching a high ranking military official be gaged and whipped.

"We don't judge our clients," Paige had offered. "These gentlemen come from both sides of the war."

Kira nodded in understanding. She had kept up with the advancements of the First Order throughout the galaxy over the past year. Coruscant still held firm with the New Republic, the Senate still trying to keep control, but if the news reports were correct, the Unknown Regions, Outer Rim, and Mid Rim were starting to aline with the fanatic views of the First Order.

Growing up on Jakku, Kira had never seen any of the handouts, or hand ups from the Republic. There were no humanity missions. No schools built, no medical supplies dropped. As she had jumped around the galaxy with Milo and Raff, it became apparent that only the Core and Colonies saw any assistance from the Senate, or had any influence.

Now on the most populated Core world, she saw how far off the radar the outer worlds had become. She didn't dare share her political views with anyone. They could see the Senate building from their rooftop and it wasn't uncommon to see many members of the government slinking down the halls of _The Empire._

At the end of each week, all of the working girls got together for something they called brunch. A mixture of sweet and savory foods was served at midmorning and all washed down with a bubbly orange juice that made her giggle more than she normally did.

"How are you coming along, child?" Mama Maz asked, raising her own glass to her lips.

Kira swallowed the bite of danish and patted her lips with a napkin, "I'm good. The girls have been very kind to show me the ropes and help me understand the business side of it. This isn't something that I want to do for the rest of my life, but I can see for right now this is what is right for me."

Maz gave the young woman a comforting smile. "Do you think you are ready to start taking clients? You can start off slow until you get the hang of it."

"Give me the weekend," Kira replied.

"Of course," Mama Maz patted at the girl's knee before sliding off the seat built for someone of normal stature and moved back over to the buffet to fill her plate again.

Kira spent the rest of the morning listening to the girls talk about the clients from the past week. This was a time for them to decompress, joke about the prince with the small dick, or the First Order Captain that liked to wear lady's underthings.

Not being able to help herself, Kira ended up laughing along with them. This group of women cared for each other, consisted themselves sisters, the older more experienced ones looking out for the younger and always having each other's backs. If Kira had siblings, she would have wished for at least one sister, this was something she had always been missing.

Kira checked her account and her eyes popped at the number of figures. She had earned credits from Stef and then each girl she had observed had given her a cut of their tips, stating that they always made more when another girl watched.

So the next morning she knocked on Rose's door. The other girl answered just wearing a pair of panties, but Kira couldn't find it in herself to blush. She had seen Rose fucked every which way, so now seeing some perky tits were as tame as it came.

"Hey, Kira! What's up?"

"I want to thank you for letting me borrow your clothes this week, but I've made enough credits to get some of my own and I wanted to know if you would go with me."

Rose's face lit up, "Of course! I know all of the best shops!" She beckoned her friend into her room as she continued to get ready for the day. Rose made everything so simple, she wasn't embarrassed with her body or what she did with it. Kira only hoped that she could portray that much confidence when needed.

But she had her secret power on her side, and truthfully she was itching to try it out on the first unsuspecting man who crossed her threshold.

They spent hours going through shop after shop. When Kira finally found something that she wanted, the price tag made her balk. It was more credits than Lor had sent her off Jakku with. The thought of him made her want to figure out a way to make anonymous donations to his church as repayment for saving her life.

When she had spent all of the credits she had earned off of Stef, and their arms were loaded down with bags, they finally made their ways back to _The Empire._

Kira had observed the girls and knew that each had their niche, and like Rose, she was going to use her youthful appearance to attract clients. Her outfits were simple but elegant. On Rose's suggestion she had also picked up a uniform from the local high school, as her friend offered a 'Trust me, you will need this' with enthusiasm.

The brothel was closed on the Holy day, even though no one attended church anymore. The Church of the Force had been disbanded years ago when anyone who identified at Force-sensitive was hunted down and killed.

A new week brought Rose to Kira's room, helping set the sweeping bun hairstyle that they had selected for the night. She wore a pale pink dress that showed off most of her breast bone and crossed her back in pleats of silk.

"You okay?" Rose asked as she patted just the smallest amount of blush onto Kira's cheeks, giving her that just orgasmed flush. Kira nodded and took in a steady breath and Rose smiled, "It's perfectly normal to be nervous. Some clients actually like that, make them think you are a virgin," she finished with a giggle like it was the most ridiculous thought.

Kira chuckled, more so at her friend then the naivety of any man who expected to just happen upon a virgin at a brothel. And with that, the two girls walked arm in arm down to the lounge to see the stock they were to make their selections from.

 

 


	8. Part VIII

**Part VIII**

The bar area was buzzing with men, a bachelor's party took up a large corner table. Kira couldn't see herself taking a man to bed who was about to be wed, but she also wasn't ignorant enough to believe that every man that visits _The Empire_ was single.

Instead, she ordered herself a glass of champagne, wanting to take the edge off, but also not cause her mind to become fuzzy. An older man approached her and she eyed him before telling him that she wasn't available yet, a kind way she had learned to turn down men she wasn't interested in.

She knew that not all of her clients would be strapping young men with the vigor of a stallion, but she wanted her first to be someone who she would also enjoy. Taking a man as old as Lor to bed was not what she had in mind.

Finally, a man perhaps six or seven years older than herself approached. He was part of the larger party but not the groom to be. He also wore no symbol of commitment on his left hand. Kira decided to make the first contact, smiling wide at him. "Have a drink with me," she said showing her interest.

The man returned her smile, a dimple sitting deep in his right cheek. He ordered something much stronger, poured over a large sphere of ice. "I'm Rodic," he introduced.

"Kira," she replied, taking his outstretched hand, which he brought to his lips, kissing her knuckles. She almost laughed at Rose giving her a thumbs up from across the bar, obviously approving of her first catch.

"I hope you have as many facets as your name applies."

Her brows pinched together, never considering a meaning behind her new name. She continued to hold his hand and took a step away from the bar, "Why don't we go someplace more quiet and you can tell me all about my many facets." She tried to sound as seductive as possible and it appeared to have worked as he following her towards the stairs.

They entered her room and she walked to the set of chairs at the base of the bed, taking one and offering the other to Rodic. "You were saying…" she took another sip of her champagne cooly giving him a coy smile.

"Well," he took a sip of his drink as well, watching a sliver of the young woman's thigh peak from behind her dress as she crossed her legs. "The most popular meaning has to do with light, something sparkling, or giving off light."

Kira found this surprising but appropriate as she was always chasing her light.

"Others may take the meaning to be that of a ruler or mistress, both powerful in their own right," he tipped his glass towards her and loved that she blushed for him. "And surprisingly Kira can also mean 'little dark one'.

"So I can be dark and light?" She thought about this for a moment. "And which one of those would you like me to be for you tonight?"

Rodic gulped, "Perhaps a mixture of all of them. Be my dark ruler, but my mistress in the light."

Kira liked this, finding the name she had picked for herself very fitting and the place at the back of her mind buzzed with approval.

Finishing her drink she walked over to the bedside table, placing down her glass but picking up her credit scanner. She came back to her client, swaying her hips as Rose had taught her. "What can I do for you tonight Rodic?"

He shifted in his seat, pulling a wallet from a back pocket, producing his credit card, "I'd very much like to fuck you senseless."

Something strange happened, something that she did not expect…but heat and moisture pooled in her core. This guy was turning her on and he hadn't even touched her yet. She had planned to just test her suggestions on him, but her body was now screaming for more.

She typed in some figures and swiped his card, handing it back to him with a smile. Next, she sank down to her knees before him, knowing that her power worked best when close and when looking eye to eye.

"What do you do for a living?" She started to untie his shoes, pulling them off his feet slowly.

Looking down on her sweet face, he couldn't help but feel a sense of calm come over him. She was doting on him and perhaps if he could fuck a little cunt like hers for the rest of his days he might consider the institution of commitment. "I'm a historian."

She smiled sweetly and placed his shoes neatly by the side of the chair, working on his socks next. "I didn't know history afforded such a living." She was insinuating the fifteen hundred credits he just paid for her time.

"It does if you are on the right side of history."

"I wasn't aware that history had sides, thinking perhaps that there was just the truth."

"That would make you as naive as you are lovely."

Kira blushed, enjoying his kind words. "And what side of history are you on?"

"The Republic, which will be the winning side because it is the right side."

She tried to not roll her eyes as she ran her hands up his slack covered legs. "So you only tell one side of history. The history you want people to believe?"

"It's better to have the masses believe in the Republic when we are in the middle of a galactic war."

"Doesn't seem very honorable…not telling the whole truth." Kira lost herself in the conversation and narrowed her eyes at him.

"And there must be so much honor among whores?" He snorted.

If she had her staff, she would have struck him over the head, but she had learned that violence was never the best first choice with meeting adversity. "At least I know what I am."

"And what is that?"

She smirked, "The woman who is going to manipulate your mind."

"What?" He sat forward.

"You won't remember that last statement."

"I won't remember that last statement," Rodic repeated.

She sighed before cursing herself for letting her mouth get ahead of her for a moment. So she decided to return to a safer topic. "Where are you from?"

"Coruscant."

Figures, Core born and bred. She decided to test her power again, looking at him, noticing his golden eyes. "You will tell me your deepest secret."

His gaze when slack, "I will tell you my deepest secret…" he paused after repeating her request. "I'm currently fucking my best friend's fiancée."

This surprised her but at least it was not murder. What it did do to her was snuff out her desire to give herself to him. Her light was still begging to be tapped and she wanted to see how far her powers would stretch.

"I want you to take your cock out and stroke it," she demanded and he robotically started to comply. She rocked back on her heels and watched him, fascinated by the amount of pressure he used and the rhythm that he set for himself.

She reached behind her and pulled at the zipper at her lower back, sliding the top of her dress down and then standing, stepping out of the pool of silk. Moving a few steps back, she sat at the foot of the bed, gazing into him again, "Come here and remove my panties."

Rodic released his cock and stood without any hesitation. His face was still blank, no trace of the cocky expression that he had held before. Kira couldn't have that, she wanted him to at least remember that he enjoyed this as much as she was going to. "You desire me. You hunger for me. I want you to enjoy our time together."

Some light came back to his eyes and his mouth twitched, "I hunger for you. I will enjoy this."

Kira instructed him again to remove her panties and then spread for him, "If you are hungry then eat."

Rodic brought her to the light with his tongue and fingers. As she caught her breath she told him to again take himself in hand, using her moisture to lubricate his strokes. "Did my pussy taste good?"

"Yes," he groaned.

"Does my pussy feel good?" She wanted him to believe that he had entered her, that he had truly fucked her senseless.

"Fuck yes," he hissed.

"I want you to come on me," she instructed, meeting his gaze.

His pace quickened, his breathing was coming out in spurts and soon he was shooting his seed on to her chest and stomach. She spread her legs wider, throwing her hands over her head and faking a breathless afterglow, "Fuck Rodic…that was amazing."

Looking down at the heated and sweat covered woman below him, he saw his cock in his hand and his pearls spread across her. His mind was a mix, he had enjoyed her completely and remembered her crying out at her climax. This woman was an enigma but he would return to her time and again to see the look of sated innocence on her face.

"Thank you Kira…my mistress." He smirked as he pulled up his pants and sat back in the chair to retrieve his shoes.

This was the start of how she became the most requested girl at _The Empire._

The more she used her power, the more she was able to bend her clients to her whims. She could make a man come in his pants without even touching him and he would walk away thinking that he had performed every sexual fantasy on her.

She learned the deepest and darkest secrets of her clients. A Senator who took bribes from slave runners. A First Order officer who was stealing credits from the new military power. A starship manufacture CEO who was using low-quality durasteel but charging the Republic double.

Some of these men she allowed to pleasure her, releasing her light. Some she performed release control on, taking them to the point that the pain matched their sorted deeds. She perhaps slept with one out of ten of her clients, but each left feeling like they had just had their best performance. Each left wanting more.

Her credits were piling up and she sent some to Jakku or made donations to charities that were building schools on Rim worlds. She supported orphans from six different planets. Always feeling like she wasn't doing enough, wishing she had the power to make sure that no child would go hungry, no child would go uneducated, and no child would know the upbringing that she had.

It was a sort of justice that the men she seduced were funding her philanthropic causes. They thought that they received what they paid for and she started to become more and more the person she knew she was meant to be.

* * *

 **AN: So Rey takes her first real client...what do we think?**  

 

 

 

 


	9. Part IX

**Part IX**

It had been half a solar cycle since she had come to _The Empire_ and Kira was thriving. She had a family within Mama Maz and her sisters. She had just completed two courses at the university, learning about history and politics. If she was going to change the galaxy one influential man at a time, then she should know which way to push.

She enjoyed working weekends when politicians and business owners were more likely to end up in her bed. So she dressed in a slinky white silk dress that had crystal encrusted straps and a back that plunged low. She had become very confident with her body and kept in shape at the university gym.

Like any other night, she got ready with Rose and they walked down the stairs together to survey the crowd in the lounge. "Another bachelor party," Rose mused, looking to a group of eight men just off the bar.

Kira had started to take the grooms up to her room a few months back, thinking that at least with her talents the men wouldn't actually be cheating on their brides. She often made them talk about their fiancée, why and how they had fallen in love and their hopes for the future. By the time the men left her, they were so bathed in love for their wife to be, that they would never stray.

So when she scanned the group and saw the man who appeared to be the center of the party, she set her eyes on him.

The group was a little strange, all dressed in black, but not too formally. They had a hardened quality to them as if they had seen trying times in their lives. They gave off the air that they got their hands dirty for their work, not sitting in crystal towers all day, or wearing robes that never saw a scuff.

At the center of the group was a man she could tell was tall, even though he was sitting, his long outstretched legs gave him away. He had hair that came almost to his shoulders, not what she was used to with her normal clients and she almost mused that he wouldn't be worth her time and she would do better to get trade secrets from the galactic lobbyist eyeing her from the corner.

But, for every few influencers that she bedded, it was nice to send a groom home happy to his bride.

She focused back on the dark haired man, taking in the sharp angles of his face. A strong nose sat at the center, flanked by eyes so dark that if she got close enough she could most likely see herself in them. His lips were full and she tried to imagine them wrap around her heat. He sat with arrogance, legs splayed wide, commanding the space around him. He looked strong with a wide chest and shoulders.

In a normal setting, when he caught her staring, she would have been embarrassed, but this was her home and in this room, she got to make the calls. He smirked at her and took a sip of his drink. One of his friends gave him a playful push on the shoulder, telling him to get off his ass and go to the girl.

They had just come off of a difficult mission and this was their way of cutting loose. He only partook about half the time, often leaving much of the fun up to his Knights. But when he noticed a pretty petite brunette eyeing him from across the bar his skin started to warm.

When they would go incognito, the Knights would don civilian clothing and leave their helmets in the shuttle. They often went by their given names, especially Kylo, who's name was becoming rather infamous around the galaxy as of late.

He would never tell his Knights or his Master, but there was something calming about getting back out into civilization and calling himself Ben. Something that perhaps cleansed his soul after all of the misdeeds he had committed and still plan to act upon. He exchanged the battle dented helmet and the blood-soaked gloves, for dark jeans, black V-neck shirt, and a leather jacket that had a pocket custom stitched along his left flack that concealed his saber. The iconic cross guarded instrument would be a dead give away for his true identity.

So with a swagger that his lanky body naturally had, and perhaps inherited from his father, he stood and moved around the other patrons towards her. Usually, Kira could get a read on a client within a moment of her notice, but a trail of darkness seemed to wave and ripple around this man, it both intrigued her and also sent a shiver down her spine. She turned to the little spot at the back of her mind, it was practically on fire, burning brighter than ever, begging to be stoked.

No conversation was needed. She didn't need to bat her eyes or stick out her chest. She just blinked at him and then turned, looking over her shoulder to make sure he was following, before moving for the stairs. For an unknown reason, she just knew that anything they had to say to each other needed to be behind closed doors.

The entire walk, Kylo was trying to get a read on her. He brushed against her mind with the Force, like fingers touching the most delicate jewels. There was no discernible thoughts, just feelings of excitement and trepidation…heat and light. He was becoming very curious about the small woman with the creamy skin of her back acting as an impossible temptation.

Her room was the color of a sunrise and he found it very fitting for the light that she gave off. She moved them to a sitting area, still not having said a word to him, as if spoken language wasn't needed. Wanting to have control over where his saber was, he pushed his jacket off his shoulders, letting it slide down his arms and then folded it over the back of the chair she was offering to him.

"What's your name?" He finally spoke. His lips pursed and his eyebrows rose with interest.

"I'm Kira."

"Mistress of the Light," he almost snorted. "Very fitting."

She decided to take his offhanded comment as a compliment and moved to her bedside table, gathering her credit swiper. "What should I call you?" She had learned to ask this question, knowing that half of her clients used false names.

When she turned back, he as holding a gold credit card between two fingers and offered it to her, " _You_ may call me Ben."

Smiling at the simple and traditional name, she almost wanted to hope it truly belonged to him. But she just took the card from him, cocked her hip slightly to the side and asked, "What would you like from me?"

His eyes became even darker, leaning back in the chair as if it was his throne and she was his to command. "Everything."

Another shiver ran through her and settled between her thighs. She might have to break her own rule about grooms, her body was screaming for her to bed him. Instead of letting the pressure at the base of her skull push her forward, she swiped his card and handed it back to him once the three thousand credit transfer went through. For some reason, even though he didn't wear the latest fashions and his jeans seems well worn, she could tell that he could afford to pay her ten times that for her service. And what was worse…or better…she couldn't tell, she felt that he would.

But Kira went about her normal routine, dropping to her knees in front of her client and started with his boots, pushing up his pant leg to get to the laces, her fingers grazed a strong calf and she wondered if he was made up completely of muscle.

She started her normal line of questioning as he watched her with intense eyes and continued working on his drink. "Where are you from?"

"Chandrila," he named his birth world.

Kira smirked to herself. Perhaps she was wrong about him, he was from the Core, but he still had a roughness about him that didn't lend to banking or industry. "When is your wedding?" She looked up at him through her lashes as she pulled at the heel of the first boot.

"I'm not engaged," he answered flatly.

"Oh," her tone was light, relieved that she wouldn't feel guilty after letting this man take her in whatever way he pleased. "I'm sorry for my assumption. Usually, groups as large as yours are for a stag night."

"They are associates of mine."

"I see," she went to work on the other boot. "And what is it you do?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a…" for the first time the term whore wouldn't do.

"Mistress of the Light," she said back to him in an almost joking tone and something in her gut fluttered as she saw just the smallest smirk pull at the corner of his full lips. "I have found that some conversation creates a sense of intimacy, which can make what we do even more fulfilling."

He chewed on her words for a moment before finishing his drink and setting the glass on a dark wood table that sat between the two chairs. "I'm a mercenary of sorts."

Her eyes rose at this, looking up into his almost expressionless face. He was telling the truth and this is where the sense of grit and danger came from that she had felt before. His hands were not clean and he seemed like the type of man who would do the tasks that others might balk at.

She had just finished pulling off his other boot, carefully moving them under the table between the chairs to keep them out of the way. Now was the time that she started to push with her suggestions. Moving closer into the space between his knees she ran her hands up his thighs and looked up into his fathomless eyes.

"Tell me your deepest, darkest secret."

Kylo was surprised to feel a nudge at the front of his mind, but it couldn't be. She couldn't have the Force, he would have been able to feel it. Perhaps she was just very talented in her trade and weaker men spilled their confession. But she looked so very pretty between his knees and if this is the game she wanted to play, he saw no harm in making her believe that she had cast her spell over him.

"It's very dark," he teased.

Kira lifted her bottom from her heels, bringing her face closer to his, which was now hunched forward. She reached out and stroked his left cheek, combing her fingers into his ebony hair, which was surprisingly soft. "Let me ease your mind. Let me take your pain." She pushed a little harder, she had found that some men's mental blocks were stronger than others.

He felt the nudge again and decided to push back, grabbing the wrist of her outstretched hand and turning his face, grazing his lips to her palm. Kylo's gaze never left her's when he summoned the Force, "I want you in my lap."

Kira's mind buzzed as she stood, almost without having to tell her legs to move. He didn't release her wrist as he pulled her towards him and she straddled his thighs.

"You want to know my darkest secret?" His gaze flicked from her eyes to her lips before it dropped lower as he pulled her curled hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck. When she tilted her head from him, his full lips went to work on her creamy skin.

She hummed in reply, quite amused that he was the one doing the seducing. He let his hands explore the exposed flesh of her arms and back, at times just running the pads of his fingers over her heated skin. When his large hand came up to cup the back of her neck so he could get better access to the line that started just below her ear and ended at her collarbone, she ground down into his lap and almost hissed, "Yes…"

Using the hand still cradling the back of her head, he brought her upright, looking into her hazel eyes, noticing the flecks of gold that appeared to glow in the low light. "Through all of my sins and pledging myself to the darkness…to this life…" he searched her face for something, "I still crave the light."

Kira sucked in a breath as if she had been just told the most imported secret in the universe. A sense of contentment started at the base of her skull, where his hand was still firmly planted, and it trickled throughout her body. She thought about how she was continually chasing her own light and every cell in her body wanted to share it with the desperate man holding her.

"You can take mine," she said without knowing the significance of her words.

Kylo looked over her face once more and could sense the sincerity in her words. And a moment later he crashed his lips to hers. They pulled at each other as if trying to envelop the other, body and soul.

* * *

 

**AN: So they meet...**

 

 

 

 


	10. Part X

**Part X**

He forced himself to part from her and his ego stirred when she whimpered at the loss. Pushing at her hip, she slid off of his lap and stood in front of him. He didn't release her, but guided her back another step so he too could stand. "I want to take my time with you…"

"I'm going to have to charge you double," she said breathless with kiss-swollen lips, saying the words almost on instinct, having to charge more when clients wanted more of her time. At this point though she would let him ravage her for free, just to still the burning in her core.

"I don't fucking care." A fire was lit in his eyes and he would devour every inch of her flesh…every fracture of her light.

He captured her lips again, pulling at her life force that swirled just under the surface. He was still unsure if she was Force sensitive or something else altogether and even though he had earned the name Jedi Killer, he would rather keep this treasure tucked away, only daring to admire it's beauty when he felt a pull to the light.

The silk that covered her body was just as soft as the skin under and he wanted…needed to see her. Needed her stretched before him like the last meal of a dying man. He broke their kiss and took her hips, turning her back to him in once swift motion. Running his flat palm down her exposed back, her shoulders heaved for breath.

Finding the clasp at the back of her neck, he bushed aside her hair and sucked on the point where her neck met her shoulder and with a faint click, the dress fell away from her body and pooled at her feet.

Looking over at him, her back completely bare to him, Kira felt that she could gush just at the sight of his hungry eyes devouring her.

"Turn around," his voice seemed to pull from deep in his chest.

She wanted to just quickly spin, to have his hands on her body again, but she knew that was not what he wanted. He wanted to admire her like a fine piece of art. Take in all sides of her. So with a sigh that fluttered in her core, Kira slowly spun on the balls of her feet, her heeled shoes moving easily on the carpeted floor.

Kylo started at her toes, taking in the pale pink polish that adorned them. Her nude shoes were also dusted with crystals to match the dress. Her legs were toned and tan, with a slight glow to them as if the skin was lit from within. She had a neatly trimmed V of hair at the junction of her thighs. He watched her leg muscles flex as she shifted under his gaze.

Her hips were narrow and her bones stuck out just enough for him to be able to make purchase on them with his thumbs. Her abdomen was toned as well, divots in all the right places. He watched her ribcage expand and contract as she sucked in deep breaths. Her breasts were modest, but the perfect size to fit between his lips, nipples rosy and ready. Arms hung at her side, her shoulders held back, almost in pride over her naked form.

Her face was a mix of longing and wonder. Her lips were slightly parted, the lower lip just begging to be bit and pulled. The windows to her soul, her eyes, glowed almost as green as a kyber crystal, hungry for him.

Reaching out for her, he ghosted his hand across her hips, now staring a slow pace around her. Her body sent shock waves through him, like the first time he had picked up his saber. He could feel the power under his finger tips and he wanted more.

Now standing just behind her right shoulder, his hand still making lazy circles over the shivering muscles of her abdomen, he set a course south, fingers running through soft curls and dipping between wet lips. His middle finger pressed into her clit, igniting her.

Kylo continued to stalk around her, his bare feet made no sound. He was the ultimate predator sizing up his prey. As he moved, his finger slipped from between her folds, the inside of his forearm and wrist skimming her waist causing a shiver to run down her entire body.

He didn't touch her as he came around her back, but he was so close she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. The only sound she heard was his lips parting to take in his finger, tasting the moisture that he had taken from her body.

"Beautiful," he said, removing the finger from his mouth, speaking to both her appearance and her taste. Reaching behind him, he fisted the collar of his shirt and drug it off his torso, tossing it around her as it landed on the chair he once occupied.

As his shirt passed around her, she caught his scent in the air. It was rich and dark, but also telling of him living in space and not on a planet. The sharpness of ionized air was unmistakable. Kira waited with baited breath to see his bare chest, having felt it's firmness under the soft but strained fabric.

Finally he rounded and his appearance was not displeasing. His shoulders were wide and strong and she wanted to dig her fingers in to every divot. His pecks were large, bigger than her two hands put together, and they rippled as he rolled his shoulders. His abdomen sturdy, with a valley running down the middle, his hips cutting a V down below his low slung jeans. His entire torso was free from hair and Kira wanted to lick him from waist to neck.

What intriguing her the most though were the stipple and pox marks of long healed wounds. Being a mercenary, he must get himself in too many dangerous situations, she mused. Kira couldn't help herself as she reached out to a rather large scar across his right flank as if he had been shot through with a blaster bolt.

She closed her eyes and ran her fingers over the scar. The skin under her hands read like a tale, quick visions played behind her lids. She opens her eyes with a gasp, "A lightsaber..." she breathlessly said looking up to meet his gaze.

Kylo's head was downturned to her, watching her hands on his skin with rapt interest. No one ever touched him this intimately, but his body belonged to her, at least for tonight. He felt a warmth under her touch and she closed her eyes, a slight pinch between her brows. With her intake of breath and a quietly whispered words, she became even more of an enigma. She had been able to channel memories from just a touch.

She should fear for her life, standing in front of him bare and vulnerable. Somehow this woman had disguised herself from both himself and his Master, the most powerful Darksider in the galaxy. Perhaps her midi-chlorians count was low enough to go unnoticed. But if that was true, how was she able to project suggestions and receive memories with a touch? She was untrained but practiced. She may not even know that what she has is the Force.

He had never been with a Force sensitive woman before and the darkness in him rubbed it's hands together, laughing with a sinister glint in its eyes, ready to take all of her light. She was still looking up at him, her palm flat against his ribs, waiting for a reply. As he took in her confused and compassionate face, he wondered if he could kill her if he had to.

Becoming uncomfortable in his own thoughts, he just pressed his lips together and nodded his head once, confirming her words. Within a second though, the hunger had regained his features and his lips hung apart. "Kneel," he ordered in his normal gruff voice.

The volume of his tone within such a small space between them startled Kira, but she quickly recovered, knowing her place in the matter, and dropped to her knees once more in front of him. Her eyes flitted between his face and the closure of his pants, silently asking if that is what he wanted.

Kylo narrowed his eyes at her but rocked his hips slightly forward, the movement rubbing his hard and sensitive cock against the rough texture of his jeans and he wished to be free. But he was curious and was enjoying his play thing, so he reached out a hand, cupping her cheek and pushed forward another vision.

This one was not of the past, this one had not yet happened, but it soon would. He pictured her, there on her knees, with her pretty pink lips wrapped around him. He watched with satisfaction as her expression went from shock to intrigue, to pure lust.

Kira didn't know what was happening. She didn't know how she had seen visions of Ben being sliced open with the green blade of a lightsaber on a cold and rainy night. She didn't know how he was able to show her what he wanted like a holovid played in her mind. She couldn't explain the buzzing at the back of her skull that was practically leaping with joy. There wasn't much she could understand about the man standing in front of her, but she knew one thing that he did want, and she was planning to exceed his expectations.

When he removed his hand from her face, she bit her bottom lip, reaching for his waist and pulling the button free and the zipper down. Guiding his pants to the floor, his erection sprung free. With loving care, Kira ran her hands down the backs of his thigh to his calf, pulling up slightly, wordlessly instructing him to lift his foot. Left, then right, she removed his feet from the pooling material. Folding the pants almost perfectly, they were placed on the chair along with his other clothing.

He stood naked before her, as she sat back on her heels, her face came inline with his muscular thighs and as she looked up at him through her lashes, she took in the shadows that were cast by the flexing movements it took him to control his breathing.

Kira placed her left hand on his thigh, while reaching up and palming the underside of his cock, wanting to touch him, but not give him the satisfaction of giving him the pressure he wanted.

The look he gave her was one of impatience. "Do I need to show you again what I want?"

She slightly smiled, almost daring him to show her more, but when his eyes grew dark, she tilted her head back and cupped her lips on the tender skin at the base of the head.

It took everything in his power not to grab her head and slam himself to the back of her throat. She flicked out her tongue between her lips, giving a few strokes before filling her mouth with him. Kylo couldn't help himself in that moment and plunged his fingers into her hair on either side of her head, hissing at the feeling that shot through him.

She looked up at him, just like in the vision he had shared with her, her hazel eyes sparkled and she pushed her pink lips further down his shaft. Even as practiced as she was, Kira was unable to take all of him at once, so she pulled her lips from around him and continued with flat tongue licks from base to tip.

When she wrapped her lips around him again, her right hand came up and gripped around the base of his cock, pulling the skin tight, as she worked him as far into her throat as she could. One of his hands had moved from her hair to cup her jaw, and Kylo could feel her neck pulse with each inward thrust.

"Fuck," he cursed as he yanked her up, capturing her lips with his. He wanted to suck the tongue that had so thoroughly sucked on him.

His hands were all over her, skimming along her breasts, exploring the grooves between her ribs, pulling her by the small of her back into him, then groping her rear. Kylo's lips moved back down her neck, groaning at the small sounds coming from her.

Kira was feeling brave and while she could tell that this man was a leader and was used to getting his way, she also felt that he yearned to be controlled. So she took a fist full of his ebony hair and pulled, detaching his lips from her heated skin. "Kneel," she said with just as much power as he had.

"You would speak in such a way to your future Emperor?" He looked down his nose at her, his hair still fisted in her hand.

Not knowing how to take his comment, Kira decided to put it away for later consideration. Men told her lies all the time about what they did for a living or their future goals. Perhaps this was just a fantasy that he wanted to play out, and after all, that was what she was getting paid for.

"I am your Mistress of the Light," she recalled his words for earlier, "and you kneel before me."

Kylo didn't think that he could be any more turned on. Usually, woman just went about their work, sucking him off for a few minutes and then letting him pound into them until he found his release. But Kira…so full of light, but swirling with darkness, was commanding him. He watched her tilt up her chin just slightly, her face looked regal and even completely bare, she exuded just as much power as if she was draped in the finest silks and dripping in jewels.

He saw her anew. As an equal. Not in the Force, but she could wield him, like the deadliest of weapons, and have the galaxy fall at her feet.

"Do I need to show you what I want?" She asked, throwing his words back at him.

His cock twitched, but he slid his hands down her sides as he dropped to one knee, much like he did when addressing his Master. Oh, if only his Knights could see him now, kneeling to a woman with perky tits and a delicious cunt.

Her bravado wanted to slip as her thighs quivered with anticipation. Instead of throwing herself on the bed, spreading her legs wide and begging him to devour her, she placed her heeled foot on his thigh, "Take them off."

Never had he been instructed to remove a woman's shoe and he looked at the thin straps with indignation. His thick fingers were not made to fool with such delicate clasps, but he was able to slip the encrusted strap from its loop. He placed a kiss to the inside of her thigh as he slid the shoe from her foot.

Kira kept her face calm and placed her other foot onto his bent leg. Just like the right shoe, he attempted to get the strap free of the loop but this one was giving him some trouble. She decided to give him some incentive to finish the task by running her hand down her abdomen and swirling her fingers in her wetness.

His eyes snapped to where she was toying with herself and he yanked the two pieces of strap apart, crystals scattered around the room from the force of it. "I'm putting those on your tab," she chastised.

Slipping the now unwearable shoe from her foot, he growled and nipped at the inside of her offered thigh. Showing his ire at her teasing. She yelped at the sharp sensation and her fingers came away from her heat, he caught her wrist and pulled her hand to his lips, licking the digits clean.

Kylo needed more of her, so in a quick movement, he threw the leg still propped on his thigh over his shoulder, opening her and dragging her closer to his body. She stumbled some, only being perched on one leg, and gripped one hand to the shoulder not occupied by her leg, and threaded the other into his hair.

Their gaze met for just a moment, both of them breathing heavy with what was to come. When she swallowed thickly, he dove into her core, his large nose contorting against her pelvic bone as he sucked, hard, on her clit.

Kira cried out as the string of pleasure was pulled tight. He drank from her like a man lost in the Jakku desert for days and finally finding an oasis. She moved both of her hands to his hair as her hips started to grind against his mouth. Her knees were getting weak and she felt herself almost drop a few times when he ran his teeth along her hood.

Sensing that she would soon not be able to support herself on the one trembling leg, Kylo wrapped a strong arm around her waist and stood. She let out a squeak in surprise as he lifted her like she was weightless, still perched on his shoulder, his mouth never lost contact with her core.

He laid her on the bed, her flushed skin glowed against the white duvet. Keeping her leg over his shoulder, he pulled the other one up, bending it at the knee, and pressed it out to the side, spreading her wide for him. Kylo knelt back down before for her, as if she was his new alter to worship at.

When he went back to her molten folds, she stretched out her arms, fingers flexing attempting to ground her in this moment. Her knuckles went white with how tight her grip was on the coverlet. Her head trashed back and forth, her hips bucking until she felt a heavy but warm arm span her midsection.

His movements thus far had been teasing and it was making her crazy, but he wanted to bring her over the edge. He wanted to see if she bathed in the light or in the dark during her bliss. So he drug his tongue up her slit, sucked hard on her clit, and drove one of his fingers into her opening. She cried out and he had to prevent her from coming off the bed as she convulsed.

Kylo smirked into her pussy and added a second finger, curling them up and pulling at the ribbed flesh just inside. A few more flicks of his tongue had her breathless, unable to make a sound, as she started to pulse around his fingers.

Moving his head back some, he rested his cheek against her thigh, continuing his inner workings with his fingers and taking his free hand to stroke her engorged nub. He watched with rapture as she constricted, her pink flesh drawing him in.

 _The light_ …he sighed to himself as her orgasm racked the rest of her body.

 

 

 


	11. Part XI

**Part XI**

Kira felt as if she was floating outside of her own body, laying boneless and spread before the man who seemed very pleased with himself. As he slid his fingers from her, he also stood and his hulking form spread over her like an incoming storm. She felt as if she was being wrapped into a thick cloak of darkness and it made her skin tingle, her arm hairs standing on end like just before lightning strikes.

Her chest is still heaving from her release and he nudges the back of her thigh with his knee as he rooted himself on the edge of the bed. Raising his hand, he rubs his wet fingers along her lips and smiled again when she takes them into her mouth without hesitation. She moans around his fingers, licking him clean of her essence.

Kira had to admit that he was nothing like her normal clients. There was something dark and powerful and mysterious about him. She doubted his real name was Ben, or if it was, nobody would dare call him by it. She thought that he deserves a title that would match his domineering aura. But her business was one of discretion and he wouldn't be the first or the last to lie about his identity.

So as he slid his fingers from between her lips, she looked into his deep brown eyes and muttered the name he had given her. "Ben," came out in a low tone, but there was an underlying meaning of gratitude and need. She was thanking him and asking for more, and was surprised to see his breath catch at the simple expression of his name.

He wanted to fall to his knees before her again, bring her to the light time and time again. But his strained cock was screaming for attention. So he wrapped his arm around the small of her back shifting her body higher up on the bed. He climbed over her, still feasting on her afterglow. He pressed his body down onto hers and an expression of excitement crossed her face letting him know that she was ready for more.

With his arm still wrapped around her back, he pulled her even closer and rolled them both over. She immediately shifted her legs, straddling his hips as the shaft of his cock pressed between her swollen lips. She rested her hands on his wide chest and rolled her hips, giving them both the friction that their bodies were demanding.

He gripped her hips, assisting her movements and pushing her further down onto him as he looked up at her with amazement. He wanted her. For her to take him. To control him. To pull from him what he had pulled from her.

Kira let him guide her movements for a few more strokes before she covered his hands in hers. She peels his fingers away from her hips before pressing his arms above his head, the muscles of his biceps flexed, almost ready to protest. As she stretched over him, her breasts fell just above his face, close enough for him to lean up and capture one of her nipples in between his teeth.

Kylo was never out of control, even his moments of rage were calculated. But as her lithe body covered over his, he almost wished she would tie him up and take everything from him. He was completely at her mercy and he had never been so turned on in his life. He wondered at that moment which one of them was truly the mistress.

Slightly shifting her position, Kira moved her hands from his chest to his thighs, giving him a perfect view of her pussy grinding on his cock. Kylo knew what she was doing, teasing him within an inch of his life. But if she didn't do something soon he was going to turn her over and fuck her with the ferocity afforded to the Master of the Knights of Ren.

She could tell that he was getting impatient, his hips and thighs flexed under her, so she leaned forward again, pressing her chest to his and capturing his full lips with hers. In this position, her clit came in contact with the underside of his tip, and she ground down on him, causing his cock to twitch.

Not being able to take any more, Kylo bit down on her lower lip, groaning out his frustration. Kira too was aching to feel him fill her. She wondered if he would stretch her, how he would move within her if she could reach her peak again before he did. Her mind swam but one burning desire pulled to the forefront.

So with practiced precision, she tilted her hips forward, before rolling them back down, bringing his tip to her entrance. There was no need for extra lubricant, her juices covered him and he easily slid between her lips. Still deeply engaged in a searing kiss, Kira shifted again, sinking down on him and taking him into the hilt.

Both of their breaths caught. Him at the glorious feeling of being submerged in her clenching heat. Her at the sensation of fullness, of completion. With his hands still pressed over his head, Kira started to move at a slow rolling pace. She took each of his moans into herself, echoing them with her own sighs of contentment. He fit her like a glove and none of her other experiences could compare.

Rocking back again, she straightens on top of him, somehow taking him in deeper and she gasped at the new feeling. His fingers gripped so hard into the pillows at the head of the bed that he felt the fabric give way. She started to ride him, grinding her clit onto his pubic bone on each forward thrust.

Kylo couldn't take much more, not being able to touch her, so he moved his hands to her hips. He helped with a few thrusts, pulling her hips with more force, a deep ' _Oh Gods_ ' came from her throat. With the slight encouragement, her pace quickened, speeding towards her light.

He cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples between his ring and middle fingers, mixing squeezing of her supple flesh, with pulling on her rosy buds. She gripped on to his forearms, holding him to her chest but also using him as an anchor, holding her firmly in the spot that was making her chant his name like a prayer.

Sliding his right hand up her chest and past her collar bone, he wrapped his splayed fingers around her neck, not applying any pressure, but to guide her chin down, making her look at him. "I want you to come again…hard," he said through tight lips with perhaps some Force suggestion, thrusting his hips up to meet her downward pulls.

Kira dare not defy him. With her fingers still wrapped around his forearm, she pressed his hand into her throat, asking for more force. Perhaps it was her rough upbringing, the abuse she sustained from Plutt, her first sexual interaction being an attack, or just learning what her body craved in its cresting moment, but she wanted to feel his strong fingers dig into her neck.

Kylo had to be careful. Usually, when he choked someone it was with the Force and it was to the death. He could see in the girl's eyes that all she wanted from him was to feel controlled, held in place, even with the perceived violent gesture, indicating that he wasn't going to let her go, even when she fell apart.

So he squeezed, not enough to cut off her airway, but her breath did become more shallow. Her movements became almost erratic, her gaze begging. Kylo pulled at her hip and gripped at her throat as her eyes rolled back, her nails digging into his arm and chest.

The sound Kira released was between a cry and a moan as if her greatest pain had been alleviated, replaced with indescribable pleasure. She pulsed around him, with brutal strength, he had to think of the disfigured face of his Master to keep from joining her in her bliss. But that didn't last for long as her light washed through her body to his, acting as a cleansing balm for his soul.

Before she could come down, before her body ceased sending off trembling waves, Kylo flipped her. Her core was still clamped around him as he promptly started to thrust into her. He ravished her lips, stealing her mews and gasps. His body bowing to keep his pace and keep purchase on her lips.

The faster he pumped, the harder he came down upon her, the more his darkness built. He was propped on his elbows, his hands buried in her hair, slightly pulling, needing to feel her tangible under his fingers, as if she might slip right through them.

His unrelenting hips had him pressing his forehead to hers, his cheek scraped against her soft skin. He wanted to rip her apart but make her whole all at the same time.

Kira gasped as she felt something flow over her…into her. It was cold but comforting as if she was standing in a darkened room but knew if she reached out he would be there. So that is exactly what she did, the space between them seemed to ripple like water in zero gravity, but she was able to make contact with his heated flesh.

His abs cinched with his quick and deep thrusts, but Kira's fingers found their way to his left peck, before flattening her palm over his thundering heart. The space around them started to brighten, like the dawn of a newly created world, innocent of corruption. She gazed at her hand, pressed over his life force, dumbfounded.

Her eyes came back up to his face and he was looking into her like he was seeing the sun for the first time, but also not knowing why it rose or how it shone so brightly. She reached up and brought his face down to hers, whispering, "Ben," before joining their lips again.

Kylo grunted out his climax into their kiss. As she had softly spoken his given name, his heart had been healed, his soul scrubbed clean. He emptied everything into her, and she took each drop of his darkness, making him new.

His hips stilled and she cradled his large form. Stroking at the side of her face, he brushed a wayward strand of hair away from her eyes. He was trying to catch his breath and studied her, like the Jedi Holocron that he had yet to crack. He kissed her again as if the simple touch would answer all of his questions.

When he pulled back from her again, he decided to simply ask, "Who are you?"

Kira sighed, having felt the almost spiritual connection between them as well. She was just as perplexed, but also knew that within the next few hours he would be back on his ship, speeding to the opposite sides of the galaxy to do Maker knows what that caused him to be drenched in so much darkness. "I'm nobody," her tone was almost relieved.

Being almost offended that she would say that of herself, Kylo seemed to sink his body further into hers, thinking that if he pressed hard enough they would never part. He reached out with the Force once more, looking for answers but only found his darkness swirled with her light in perfect harmony, in perfect balance.

Sighing with chagrin at the Force for not unraveling the mystery that lies beneath him, he caught her lips again and whispered against them, "Not to me."

* * *

**So that is all folks! I'm sure I could expand on this story, and I may in the future, but as my dear friend Missing A Muse said, I just needed to do the One Shot Dump and get this out of my head so I could get back to writing First Order Of Business.**

**Thank you for reading the crazy stories that pop into my head. Please leave me some feedback and let me know if you would be interested in me doing a part two...to see what happens after this...**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
